Colocation Améliorée
by SammyBee57
Summary: Bella Swan, étudiante en première année de littérature en a marre de vivre avec son frère et la copine de celui-ci. Elle tombe sur la petite annonce de colocation idéale, Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait... EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Colocation améliorée**

Le chapitre est un peu court mais le second sera beaucoup plus long. Soyez heureux ! Cette fanfiction traine dans mes fichiers depuis un très long moment et c'est grâce à Louise Malone, Eiphose et Edwardienne 100 qu'il est sorti au grand jour.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Ah ! J'y suis enfin. Le 1758. C'est un joli immeuble à l'air neuf qui se trouve dans le centre ville d'Hanover à deux pas du campus. Il y a un gardien à l'entrée qui me regarde d'un air sévère. J'avance vers la porte quand il m'arrête.

- On n'entre pas sans être attendu mademoiselle. Grogna-t-il.

- Je suis attendue. Répondis-je

- Par qui ? Demanda-t-il en regardant sa liste.

- Edward Cullen. Dis-je en me souvenant de l'annonce et du court entretien téléphonique de la veille.

Il m'énerve avec son excès de zèle celui là. Je poirote depuis dix minutes à l'accueil. A croire qu'il fait exprès de ne pas me trouver sur la liste.

- Vous pouvez vous dépêcher ? Je vais être en retard.

Il me foudroie du regard et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste, vous devez vous en aller. Dit-il en grognant.

J'ouvre la bouche pour bien lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement quand une voix juste derrière moi me fait sursauter.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver vers le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu. La première chose que l'on remarque ce sont ses deux yeux verts émeraude, ses cheveux couleur bronze en bataille, sa musculature fine et son visage d'ange. Il est plus grand que moi et est habillé avec goût.

- Ça ira Max. Mademoiselle Swan. Salua-t-il. Venez Isabella.

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'ascenseur sans un mot.

Il appelle l'ascenseur qui arrive immédiatement, nous entrons dans la petite cabine et punaise qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud. Je suis trempée de partout.

- Ça va prendre un peu de temps jusqu'au dernier étage. Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Oh ! C'est moi ou sa voix est rauque ? Je me retourne vers lui et effectivement, son regard est brulant de désir. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et il me susurre à l'oreille.

- J'éviterais de faire ça si j'étais vous. Je ne crois pas que vous apprécieriez que je vous prenne sauvagement dans un ascenseur, même si j'en meurs d'envie.

Je déglutis péniblement.

- Qui vous dit que j'en aurai envie avec vous ? Répliquais-je.

Son sourire s'élargit mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il se contentait de me regarder en biais, un petit rictus collé sur le visage. Énervée par son comportement, je le foudroyai du regard.

Il me plaqua contre lui. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche. S'en suivit un combat acharné entre nos deux langues. Je me frottais à lui sans honte aucune alors qu'il gémissait contre ma bouche. Le bip caractéristique de l'ouverture des portes se fit entendre et je le relâchai pour sortir quand il m'attrapa par le bras. Je me retrouvai collée au mur sans comprendre comment.

Mes pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol, son corps écrasant complètement le mien.

- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça après m'avoir chauffé de la sorte, tu te goures.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur. Lui répondis-je.

- Ah oui ?

L'une de ses mains passa sous mon pull pour rejoindre mon sein droit. Il pinça mon téton du bout de ses doigts.

Je gémis de plaisir et sentis une douce chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Mon entrejambe s'humidifia immédiatement.

- Et maintenant ?

- Il en faudra plus pour m'impressionner.

Son sourire se fit malicieux. Il se recula et mes jambes retrouvèrent le sol. Il me tira sans ménagement jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. A peine entrés qu'il me poussa à nouveau contre le mur.

- Nous allons voir ça, Isabella.

- Bella. Je déteste qu'on m'appelle Isabella. Crachais-je

- Mais j'aime bien quand tu sors les griffes, Chaton.

Sa main se balada jusqu'au bouton de mon jean qu'il ouvrit avant de se débarrasser habilement de celui-ci.

- Sous-vêtements Victoria Secret ? J'aime beaucoup ! Commenta-t-il en regardant mon string noir en dentelles.

- On s'en fout. Grognais-je.

- On est impatiente ?

- Cullen. Criais-je. Soit tu t'occupes de moi maintenant, soit je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Comme le beau petit indien que j'ai vu dans le vestibule.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent brutalement.

- Je vais te prendre tellement fort et tellement bien que tu vas vite l'oublier crois-moi.

- C'est ça. Je te crois.

Oh putain ! Je crois que je l'ai vexé sur ce coup là. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serai déjà morte et enterrée.

Il enleva son jean de sa main libre, me plaquant plus fort encore, puis son boxer. Mon regard se pose sur son sexe tendu et là je panique un peu. C'est énorme.

- Arrête. Le suppliais-je. Je… ne peux pas faire ça. Hoquetais-je.

- Tu m'as cherché. Répliqua-t-il.

- Je suis vierge. M'écriais-je.

Il me relâcha aussitôt et je glissai le long du mur. J'allais avoir des bleus partout. Je me relevai doucement en m'accrochant à une commode.

- Tu n'as jamais… S'écria-t-il.

- Non. Ma réponse n'était qu'un murmure.

- Bella qu'est ce qu'il y a que tu n'as pas compris dans l'annonce ? Ce que je voulais c'était une fille pour s'occuper de l'appartement et de moi. En priorité de moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-il d'un ton très sérieux.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit et je me sentis idiote. Rosalie m'avait pourtant prévenue de me méfier des annonces trop belles pour être vraies.

Je récupérai mon jean rouge de honte et me rhabillai rapidement. Je me précipitai vers la porte pour sortir mais il la referma devant moi.

- Attends. S'écria-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux que tu y penses d'accord ? Je ne suis pas un pervers, ni un taré et puis c'est un bon arrangement pour nous deux. Toi tu ne seras plus obligée de vivre chez ton frère et moi, je ne serai plus obligé de commander chez le traiteur tous les jours.

Il faisait de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ? Je t'appellerai.

- Promets-le. Insista-t-il en plongeant son regard si intense dans le mien.

- D'accord. Promis-je avant de m'enfuir à toutes jambes vers la sortie en larmes.

Je rentrais chez Emmett et Rosalie dans le petit deux pièces où ils habitaient. Entre temps, j'avais fais un arrêt pour me rafraichir dans un petit café et cacher les traces de larmes susceptibles d'alerter mon frère en arborant un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Mon frère et Rose étaient devant la télé en train de regarder une émission stupide sur la maternité. Je savais qu'ils rêvaient du jour où ils seraient parents.

Je commençais vraiment à me sentir de trop ici. Évidemment personne ne me disait rien mais je pouvais le sentir. Je préférais sortir rapidement, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Le parc n'était heureusement pas très loin. Je me pose sur un vieux banc en bois, regardant les enfants jouer sous le soleil de cette fin d'août. Dans une semaine, les cours à la fac vont commencer. Le temps pressait.

- Je déteste voir les jolies filles pleurer. Dit une voix chaude que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec Edward Cullen.

- Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ? Tu m'as suivie ? Hurlais-je.

Ma colère sembla l'amuser au plus haut point parce qu'il me fit son sourire en coin que je détestais tellement.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu rentrais bien, c'est tout.

- C'est ça, je te crois. Hurlais-je.

Je me levai d'un bond, énervée comme jamais. Il fallait à tout prix que je mette de la distance entre ce mec et moi.

Sauf qu'il avait l'air dans avoir décidé autrement. Il me retint par la manche de ma veste.

- Lâche-moi. Lui ordonnais-je.

- Je n'en ai pas très envie tu vois. J'aimerais bien qu'on puisse discuter un peu tous les deux, on est vraiment parti sur de mauvaises bases.

- Tu veux juste que je baise avec toi. Tu parles.

- J'avoue que ça ne me dérangerait pas. Dit-il en rigolant. Mais j'ai aussi envie de goûter à tes délicieuses lasagnes. Donc j'ai envie de te proposer un essai sans sexe pour voir ce que ça donne.

- Tu penses que je vais te croire ? Crachais-je.

- Non, mais comme je viens de voir ton frère et de lui expliquer que tu étais ma nouvelle colocataire, je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix que d'accepter. Il avait l'air content que je vienne me présenter de moi-même. Il m'a même invité à venir voir l'un de ses entraînements de football.

- TU AS FAIT QUOI ? Hurlais-je. Mais tu n'es pas bien ? Je… comment… tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

- J'ai pensé que te forcer un peu la main ne serait pas mal. J'ai vraiment envie de goûter à tes petits plats. La copine de ton frère dit que tu cuisines divinement bien mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ta seule qualité Bella. Maintenant tu peux toujours retourner chez ton frère et lui dire qu'en fin de compte tu restes, mais je te préviens qu'à une semaine de la rentrée, trouver quelque chose devient vraiment très difficile.

Il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire alors que j'enrageais vraiment. J'étais dos au mur. Si Emmett l'avait invité à venir le voir, c'est qu'il devait lui avoir fait une très bonne impression.

Mon ventre se tordit. Je grimaçai. Il avait gagné et il le savait.

- Quand as-tu envie d'emménager ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je te hais ! Crachais-je.

- Ça va vraiment être une collocation des plus intéressantes.

Et je m'étais retrouvée deux jours plus tard dans mon nouvel appartement.

Un loft aussi grand qu'une maison. Edward m'avait donné son emploi du temps, je devais faire les repas, les courses et le ménage. Il ne voulait pas que je travaille, ni que je m'en aille sans lui avoir dit où j'allais.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas. M'étais-je, énervée devant ses règles puériles.

- Pas encore. Dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue, avant de filer vers la porte alors que je passais mes nerfs en frappant le mur.

Je déteste ce mec.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whaou ! Que dire d'autre. 59 reviews pour un chapitre c'est juste incroyable. Merci ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre va vous plaire autant. **

Et si vous êtes en manque de lecture, mes favoris regorgent des meilleurs auteurs.

Encore une fois je manque de temps pour vous répondre individuellement pour vos reviews, mais elles me font super plaisir et si je pouvais passer ma vie à écrire pour vous, je le ferais; malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Edward a insisté pour me raccompagner. Emmett m'a serrée contre lui, me répétant comme j'avais de la chance d'avoir trouvé un colocataire aussi génial qu'Edward. Rosalie aussi m'a chaudement félicitée.

J'avais plus l'impression d'être une adolescente qu'on mariait qu'une jeune étudiante qui s'était trouvé une colocation. Je me demandais ce qu'Edward avait bien pu leur dire pour gagner aussi vite leur confiance.

Le déménagement s'est fait le lendemain. Mon père est arrivé, j'avais l'espoir qu'il joue les Shérif comme à son habitude et qu'il fasse peur à mon nouveau colocataire mais j'avais mal jugé les compétences de celui qui allait dorénavant partager mon quotidien. Il avait pris mon père à part juste avant de commencer à ramener mes affaires. Ils étaient revenus ensemble en se lançant des blagues et en rigolant.

J'étais bouche-bée. Edward m'avait lancé un regard en biais quand tout le monde avait le dos tourné.

Pas besoin de traducteur pour comprendre qu'il était satisfait de son petit manège. Son sourire provocateur m'en disait long.

- Tu veux voir ta chambre Bella ? Demanda-t-il en souriant devant mon père et mon frère.

Je hochai la tête. Il mit sa main dans mon dos, me poussant doucement vers la pièce. A peine fut-il sûr d'être loin des regards des autres qu'il passa sa main sous ma jupe pour venir masser mes fesses.

- Arrête ça. M'énervais-je.

- Chut ma douce. Tu ne voudrais pas alerter ton père ou ton frère.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle devait être aussi grande que l'appartement entier d'Emmett. Il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin blanc avec des voilages, un bureau blanc, une magnifique coiffeuse, une petite bibliothèque où se trouvaient à ma grande surprise tous les classiques que j'aimais, neufs. Il y avait deux portes coulissantes au fond de la chambre et une grande fenêtre. Edward me poussa vers une autre porte à ma droite.

- Ta salle de bain. Pour avoir vécu avec Alice, je pense que ça ne sera pas de trop. Ma mère s'est occupée de l'aménagement hier. Elle a mis tout ce donc tu pourrais avoir besoin. Tu n'auras qu'à regarder.

- D'accord. Et les deux autres portes ? Demandais-je perplexe.

- Ton dressing.

Il sourit. C'est là que mon père arriva. Il sourit en voyant la chambre.

- Et bien tu vas te sentir bien ici ma chérie. Nous allons bientôt partir. Edward je compte sur toi mon garçon pour prendre bien soin de Bella. Et toi pour bien obéir à Edward. Tu es sous sa responsabilité.

- Papa ! M'écriais-je. Je suis majeure. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller…

Mais il m'interrompit pour discuter avec Edward. J'étais énervée. En colère. Comment mon père pouvait-il me faire un coup pareil ?

Finalement, Edward les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte alors que je continuais à fulminer. Il revint après quelques minutes dans la chambre. Il s'approcha de ma valise et la prit dans ses mains.

- Prends seulement les souvenirs auxquels tu tiens. Dit-il.

- Pardon ? M'écriais-je.

- Fais le Bella ou sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge.

Il l'avait dit d'une façon si autoritaire que je m'exécutai. Je récupérai mes albums photos, le plaid cadeau que Sue, la compagne de mon père m'avait offert, mon ours en peluche porte bonheur délavé et les derniers cadeaux de mes amis que j'avais reçus à mon précédent anniversaire.

Edward parut satisfait et referma la valise d'un coup sec avant de l'emporter jusqu'à sa chambre. Je le suivis, tellement étonnée que je ne savais plus quoi dire. Quand je retrouvais enfin la parole, je m'écriai.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais de ma valise ?

- Tu n'en auras plus besoin à partir de maintenant Bella. Ma sœur t'a fait une sélection de vêtements dans ta penderie et nous irons faire du shopping demain.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Edward. Rends-moi mes vêtements tout de suite. Hurlais-je alors qu'il fermait sa penderie à clé.

- Bella, je refuse que tu portes ces choses sous mon toit et souviens-toi de ce que ton père a dit. Tu dois m'obéir.

Il sortit de la pièce avec un petit sourire satisfait alors que je tapais du pied en proie à une rage jamais atteinte jusque là.

Je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Premier constat il n'y avait ni clé, ni verrou. Je me jetai sur mon lit, récupérant le reste des affaires qu'il m'avait laissées pour donner un peu d'âme à cette chambre.

J'étais épuisée moralement. Je me couchai en boule sur le lit, me couvrant du plaid de Sue et serrant contre moi mon ours en peluche.

**Pov Edward**

Il était plus de six heures quand je me suis décidé à aller déranger Bella. Pas besoin de toquer, après tout pas besoin d'intimité.

Bella dormait en boule sur son lit avec le joli plaid et cet ignoble ours en peluche. Elle était si belle ainsi. Elle devait s'être endormie sans le vouloir parce qu'elle était tout habillée.

Je rejoignis la penderie. Alice avait été d'une grande aide hier. Elle avait rempli celle-ci de toute sorte de vêtements. Je me dirigeai vers les pyjamas en coton, je le choisis blanc parce que j'aime cette couleur. Je le déposai sur le lit, rejoignant Bella que je secouai doucement.

- Bella réveille-toi. Va prendre une douche. Je t'ai préparé un pyjama. Elle se relèva l'air ensommeillé et rejoignit la salle de bain.

Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard avec le pyjama que je lui avais donné sur le dos, les cheveux encore humides et coiffés en chignon lâche.

- J'ai commandé traiteur pour ce soir. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle fit une grimace et se tortilla.

- Tu as commandé de la viande ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui bien sûr j'adore ça. Et toi aussi tu vas aimer.

- Je suis végétarienne. Répliqua-t-elle

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si fine. Et même si j'aimais les jeunes filles sveltes, pas anorexiques.

Il faudra que je pense très sérieusement à la faire changer d'avis. Elle va être en colère, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était sexy quand c'était le cas.

_Presque autant qu'à moitié à poil._ Me hurlait mon moi intérieur.

A cette pensée mon pantalon se fit plus étroit. Heureusement le bruit de la sonnette retentit et je me dirigeai pour ouvrir la porte.

Le livreur était un jeune de notre âge, je crois même l'avoir déjà aperçu sur le campus. Il ne me remarqua même pas. Ses yeux étaient dirigés vers Bella, bavant presque sur le tapis.

Cela m'énervait prodigieusement. Vite une idée.

- Bella tu devrais aller te chercher un gilet dans la penderie, il ne fait pas très chaud.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais devant mon regard, elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Le livreur reprit légèrement contenance.

- Humm... ça fera cinquante quatre dollars, monsieur. Dit-il.

- Tenez ! Grognai-je. Et soyez gentil de vous tenir éloigné d'elle le plus possible. Ça m'embêterait de devoir vous arracher les yeux.

Il déglutit et hocha la tête avant de s'en aller. L'année allait être vraiment longue si tous les mecs tentaient de s'approprier ce que je voulais et que j'aurai.

Bella a picoré son plat de légumes et il a fallu que j'insiste lourdement pour qu'elle mange un peu plus. Finalement, je l'ai laissée choisir le film, évidemment un truc pour les filles, sauf qu'elle s'est endormie pratiquement tout au début alors j'ai eu le loisir de regarder quelque chose de plus masculin sur l'écran géant. A la moitié de celui-ci, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et frissonnait.

Je suis allé dans sa chambre et j'ai ouvert le lit complètement, je suis retourné dans le salon et je l'ai soulevée sans problème pour aller la coucher, lui volant au passage un baiser sur le front.

Dans la nuit, un violent cri m'a réveillé venant de la chambre de Bella. Je sursautai et me précipitai en caleçon et en tee-shirt jusqu'à la chambre.

Elle hurlait et se débattait dans le lit.

- Bella. Appelais-je alors qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut et en pleurs, complètement désorientée.

- Edward ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Oui ça va aller Bella, c'est juste un cauchemar calme-toi.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, s'agrippant à mon tee-shirt. Je lui caressais doucement le dos, cherchant à la calmer.

- Ça va ? Demandais-je au bout d'un très long moment.

- Oui je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Je… c'était horrible… je…

Elle s'était remise à sangloter jusqu'à ce que finalement, ce ne soit plus que des hoquets et que la fatigue ne l'emporte.

**Pov Bella**

Quelle horrible nuit. Ma première nuit ici et encore ce cauchemar que je faisais sans cesse depuis des semaines. Je savais qu'Edward m'avait réconfortée cette nuit. Il avait été tendre et gentil. Peut être que finalement, on arrivera à s'attendre.

Je m'étire dans l'immense lit et en sortis en chancelant légèrement. Il me fallait une bonne douche. J'avais trouvé des vêtements pas trop osés bien que je les trouvais trop ajustés.

Quand je débarquai dans le salon, Edward était déjà debout. Il finissait de manger son petit déjeuner tranquillement.

- Bonjour Bella. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Bonjour Edward. Merci pour hier, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Pas de problèmes Bella.

- Bien, il faut que j'y aille. La bourse aux livres est ce matin. Dis-je en engloutissant juste un croissant, Je passai à côté de lui quand il m'attrapa par la taille.

- Le petit-déjeuner et le repas le plus important de la journée. En plus, pas besoin d'y aller. Tous les livres dont tu as besoin cette année sont déjà dans le bureau.

- Edward, écoute, c'est très gentil de vouloir t'occuper de moi…

Il m'interrompit.

- Bella, ce n'est pas parce que je ne te saute pas que ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas à moi. Déclara-t-il.

- Je ne suis à personne et surtout pas à toi.

- Si tu le dis. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton frère et ton père pensent pareil. Dit-il en rigolant.

ARGH ! Je refoulai mon envie de lui en coller une.

- Je vais chez Emmett. M'énervais-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

- Sois de retour pour midi. Ordonna-t-il.

- C'est ça, compte dessus ! Hurlais-je en claquant la porte.

Me retrouver dans les rues ensoleillées me faisait du bien. L'appartement de Rosalie et Emmett n'était pas très loin.

Mon frère était devant son poste de télévision en train de regarder son match en compagnie de Jasper, le frère de Rose. Cette dernière n'était pas là.

- Salut Bella. Dit Jasper.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Emmett, surpris.

- Besoin de changer d'air. Grognais-je.

- Tu as au moins dit à Edward que tu étais là ? Demanda mon frère.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ? Et à toi ? Je suis majeure Emmett ! M'énervais-je.

- Bella ! S'énerva-t-il. Tu feras ce qu'il te dira et moi aussi.

Il frappa violemment sur la table et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je m'étais retrouvée de l'autre côté de la rue sans comprendre comment j'y étais arrivée. Ma vue était brouillée par les larmes. Je tentais de me calmer en faisant un tour rapidement à la bourse aux livres.

Des centaines d'étudiants attendaient en file d'attente de pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment pour faire leurs achats.

Je me glissai entre eux sans difficulté jusqu'à la salle bondée de livres. Une partie était dédiée aux classes de littérature. Je savais que je trouverai mon bonheur. J'avais déjà tous ses livres en version neuve dans ma bibliothèque mais je tenais à posséder quelque chose qui n'appartienne pas à Edward.

Il fallait que je le cache évidemment. S'il tombait dessus, il me le confisquerait sans doute. Je parcourais les grandes allées pleines de bouquins en souriant et en me délectant de tous ces classiques passés d'élève en élève.

**Pov Edward**

Emmett m'avait appelé dès que Bella était sortie de chez lui. Évidemment, il l'avait suivi jusqu'au campus. Je les rejoignis sans problèmes devant l'immense bâtiment. Au passage, deux groupes de filles gloussaient.

Le frère de Bella me présenta rapidement Jasper. Je sais qu'Emmett lui a brièvement expliqué ce que moi-même je lui ai dit à notre première rencontre.

- Elle est à l'intérieur ? Demandais-je.

- Oui. Laisse-la. On la récupéra à la sortie. Dit Emmett.

Je continuais à discuter tranquillement entre mecs quand une pouffe blonde avec de faux seins se rapprocha de nous.

- Salut je suis Irina et toi tu es ?

- Pas intéressé. Répliquais-je.

Elle me regarda un instant, surprise, avant de me balancer son décolleté sous le nez.

Ah, Bella venait à peine de sortir de la salle. Je contournai la pétasse avec facilité pour me planter devant ma belle qui pâlit.

- Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes mon ange ? Demandais-je en caressant sa joue.

Elle émit un hoquet de surprise et entrouvrit délicatement les lèvres. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, forçant légèrement le passage jusqu'à sa langue.

Je la sentis se détendre sous l'assaut de ma langue. Notre baiser fut passionné et c'est seulement à cause du manque d'air que je le rompis.

De petits rires nous rappelèrent la présence de l'ensemble du campus. Bella rougit furieusement.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! Ragea-t-elle.

- Peut être... Répliquais-je.

- Cullen, je te… Argh…

Elle leva la main et me gifla violemment.

- Je ne t'appartiendrai jamais. Cracha-t-elle.

Je me massai la joue alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de la sortie du campus en marmonnant, énervée. Mon gentil petit chat sortait ses griffes. Ça allait être intéressant.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour tous les commentaires !_

_Beaucoup d'alertes, peu de reviews. C'est dommage; ca ne prend qu'une minute et ça motive beaucoup._

_Donc pensez-y ! _

_

* * *

_

**POV Bella**

La rentrée avait eu lieu une semaine après ce baiser volé, je m'efforçais d'ignorer au mieux Edward. Ce qui n'était pas si facile, parce qu'il passait ses journées à essayer de me faire parler.

Ce matin-là, je rejoignais la bibliothèque du campus qui était mon nouveau refuge. Aucune chance d'y voir Edward et encore moins Emmett. J'en voulais à mon frère et à mon père, d'après moi rien ne pourrait jamais justifier ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je m'installais tranquillement dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque en ouvrant « les Hauts de Hurlevent » quand une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter. C'était un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, brun, cheveux courts, yeux verts, de bonne constitution.

-Salut. Est-ce que tu peux me dire si tu as bientôt fini avec ce livre ? J'ai un devoir de littérature dessus.

-Heu... Oui tiens, je t'en prie, ce n'était que de la lecture pour le plaisir.

Je lui tendis le bouquin, alors qu'il me souriait.

-Merci. Je suis Alec et tu es... ?

-Isabella, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

-Enchanté. Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Oui assez et toi ?

-De temps en temps, j'habite sur le campus et toi il me semble que tu vis avec ton petit ami, Edward c'est ça ?

-Edward est juste mon colocataire. Je ne sors pas avec lui, répliquai-je un peu énervée que tout le monde pense ça.

-Pourtant tu l'as embrassé, dit-il.

-JE NE L'AI PAS EMBRASSÉ C'EST LUI QUI M'A EMBRASSÉE, m'énervai-je en me relevant d'un bond pour m'éloigner.

-Bella attends ! Hurla-t-il après moi.

Je m'arrêtais et me retournais vers lui.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir … enfin tu as toute mes excuses. Ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau au drive à côté, ils font les meilleurs hamburgers du monde.

-Je suis végétarienne, grimaçai-je.

-Je crois qu'ils ont aussi de super trucs végétariens. Allez s'il-te-plait, viens.

Je me laissais tenter par l'offre en priant pour que ça n'atteigne pas les oreilles d'Emmett ou d'Edward sinon j'étais très mal. Prière vaine, à l'université les rumeurs allaient bon train. Surtout quand Alec m'a tenu la porte d'entrée et a tenu à régler la note du déjeuner. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à discuter ensemble.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demandai-je.

-Presque sept heures ! Dit-il. Ça te dirait un diner et un film ?

-Alec… Je… Ecoute, j'ai passé une super journée, mais je ne veux pas de petit copain.

-Alors soyons ami, dit-il sans perdre son sourire. Un diner et un cinéma entre amis.

Finalement, j'acceptai de faire cette sortie. Alec était un ange avec moi et j'avais occulté tous mes soucis jusqu'à la fin du film. Il était minuit passé, je devais rentrer et sans aucun doute affronter Edward. Alec voulait m'accompagner mais j'avais réussi à l'en dissuader, peut-être qu'Edward serait un peu plus conciliant si j'étais seule.

Il me déposa à l'entrée de l'immeuble, la peur me pétrifia quand je vis cet insupportable gardien passer un coup de fil rapide en me regardant dans le hall désert. Je marchais très doucement jusqu'à l'ascenseur, grattant le plus de minutes possible, la peur au ventre.

Une fois à l'étage j'ouvris la porte, l'appréhension me tenait la gorge. Mais à première vue pas de signe de mon envahissant colocataire. Je m'avançais à tâtons dans la pièce, faiblement éclairée quand on m'a violemment attrapé le poignet. La lumière s'alluma et je pus reconnaître sans soucis mon agresseur.

Emmett se tenait devant moi l'air très fâché.

-Ou étais-tu passée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-J'étais au cinéma. Couinai-je pathétiquement.

-Seule ? Cracha-t-il avec hargne en serrant un peu plus mon poignet.

-Non avec Alec, ce n'est qu'un ami. S'il-te-plait Emmett, lâche-moi tu me fais mal. Pleurai-je pitoyablement.

Il me secoua avec force me donnant envie de vomir. Comment un frère si doux à Forks, avait-il pu devenir en quelques semaines un tel monstre sans cœur ?

-Emmett, lâche-la. Tu vas lui faire du mal. Entendis-je dire une voix ferme, sans la reconnaître. Mon cerveau avait du mal à assimiler autre chose que la douleur.

Mon frère desserra ses poings alors que je m'écroulai sur le sol en bois. Deux bras robustes me soulevèrent du sol, me déposant sur le canapé. Edward s'assit à côté de moi et regarda mon poignet. Une énorme tâche violette se tenait à l'endroit où Emmett m'avait tenue.

-Ça va Emmett, je m'occupe d'elle. Va faire ce que tu as faire.

J'entendis le pas lourd de mon frère venir vers moi. Je hoquetais et me jetais sur Edward, terrorisée.

**POV Edward**

C'était un soulagement de la savoir à la maison, saine et sauve. Emmett y était allé un peur fort quand même. Bella tremblait de la tête aux pieds dans mes bras, en pleure.

Je levai la tête vers Emmett, son visage était ravagé par la tristesse et la colère, pas du tout dirigée vers sa sœur. Après tout, il ne voulait que la protéger. J'étais d'accord sur le fait que Bella devait rester dans l'ignorance. C'était mieux ainsi, elle découvrirait la terrible vérité bien assez tôt.

Je la berçais un long moment, assise sur mes genoux, profitant du moment jusqu'à ce que la crise passe. Finalement, Emmett repartit et moi je n'avais plus qu'à coucher Bella dans son lit en enlevant au passage ses vêtements, pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'en tee-shirt et en culotte. Avant d'aller moi-même au lit. Ce matin, j'avais un examen très important mais j'avais du mal à quitter la maison. Bella dormait encore. Elle avait cours, mais il valait mieux qu'elle dorme. Je récupérai ses clés et l'enfermai dans l'appartement. J'allais revenir à 11h30.

**POV Bella**

Je m'étais réveillée sans doute très tard, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Au début, j'avais cru rêver mais la douleur de mon poignet m'avait vite fait déchanter. J'avais vraiment très mal et il était anormalement gonflé. L'appartement était vide, Edward avait laissé une note comme quoi, il revenait vers 11H30 et que je ne devais pas bouger d'ici. Je me précipitai sur le téléphone pour appeler Rosalie mais son portable était sur messagerie. Inutile d'appeler Charlie, il prendrait la défense d'Emmett. La douleur était infernale. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la chambre pour m'habiller, ce fut le parcours du combattant. J'étais entrain d'enfiler mon gilet quand le cliquetis de la porte me fit sursauter. Edward était rentré dans la pièce, l'air épuisé mais ravi.

Il me regardait avec un air soucieux.

-Ça va Bella ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, oui. Répondis-je, la voix enrouée.

-Ne me mens pas s'il-te-plait. Avait-il grondé.

Je fondis en larmes, glissant contre le mur le plus proche. Edward était près de moi en un dixième de seconde. Ses doigts froids sur mon visage en sueur me faisaient du bien.

-Bella ?

Sa voix était si lointaine que j'avais du mal à le comprendre.

-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Décida-t-il

-Non ! Ai-je hurlé, tremblante. Ils vont me poser des questions. Je ne veux pas qu'Emmett ait des problèmes.

Ma voix tremblait comme mon corps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te conduire à mon père, il ne dira rien. Laisse-toi faire Bella. Son ton était sans appel.

Je le laissais alors me soulever. J'avais vécu le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital comme un rêve. Nous arrivâmes rapidement, j'étais trop dans les vapes à ce moment-là pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

Je m'étais réveillée des heures plus tard dans un immonde lit d'hôpital, perfusée de partout et avec un plâtre. Moi qui déteste les piqures. La faible lueur de la lune éclairait la pièce, Edward dormait sur un siège juste à côté de mon lit. Je me redressais doucement, confuse et perdue. Beaucoup de pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Ma rencontre avec Edward et son drôle de comportement à mon égard. Emmett et sa rage, mon propre frère qui avait toujours promis de veiller sur moi, m'avait envoyée à l'hôpital. Mon père qui semblait n'avoir plus rien à faire de moi et Rosalie qui ignorait mes messages et semblait m'éviter.

Je me sentais si seule à ce moment-là que j'aurai voulu crier mon chagrin au monde entier. Mais je ne fis que ravaler mes larmes et retomber sur les oreilles, fatiguée.

**POV Edward**

Je savais que Bella était réveillée, en gardant les yeux fermés je pouvais entendre sa respiration hachée. Elle était triste, je l'entendis renifler. Tout ça à cause de moi. J'avais beau me répéter que c'était la bonne solution, ça me faisait souffrir. Finalement, elle se recoucha et se rendormit rapidement. Je me levai et m'étirai sur la chaise, puis sortit en silence.

Emmett était dans la salle d'attente assis en silence.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en me voyant arriver.

-Elle s'est réveillée puis finalement s'est rendormie en reniflant.

Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté de lui apportant mon soutien silencieux.

-Tu veux aller la voir ? Demandai-je après un long moment.

-Non. Ça sera trop dur ensuite de la laisser. Je dois y aller, veille sur elle Edward, ca ne va pas être facile, elle est têtue.

Il souffla, se leva et disparut dans le couloir. Le lendemain, mon père passa voir Bella. La fièvre – résultat d'un fort choc émotionnel – était tombée. Il allait donc la libérer sous peu. Je lui montrais de diverses manières que j'étais là pour elle, mais elle était perdue dans ses pensées les trois quarts du trajet jusqu'à la maison.

-Mon père t'a fait un mot d'excuse pour que tu puisses rester quelques jours à la maison.

-Je préfère retourner en cours.

-Tu devrais prendre du repos plutôt, soufflai-je.

-Je veux retourner à la fac. Répéta-t-elle, butée.

-Écoute. On a besoin de quelques jours de repos tous les deux, on y retournera ensuite.

Son regard chocolat habituellement si doux semblait éteint, mon cœur se serra de chagrin. Finalement, à force de persuasion, j'avais réussir à gagner deux jours de repos avant le retour à la fac. C'était une Bella absente qui m'avait tenu compagnie, constamment perdue dans ses pensées, sauf au moment du bain. Une douche ne serait pas un luxe, mais avec son bras dans le plâtre et sa maladresse légendaire, impossible de la laisser faire seule. Je m'étais gentiment proposé rencontrant de grands cris de protestation.

Il allait falloir que je lui force un peu la main.

**POV Bella**

Edward avait proposé de m'aider à prendre ma douche. Il était complètement fou, je préférais encore me casser le deuxième bras.

_« Pour qu'il s'amuse à te donner à manger comme un bébé ? »_ me hurla mon cerveau.

Je repoussais immédiatement ces mauvaises pensées. C'était vraiment difficile de me déshabiller. Ma tête se coinça dans mon pull-over et je jurai. Deux mains douces se posèrent sur ma taille, caressant mon ventre par-dessus mon tee-shirt m'arrachant une petite plainte qui se voulait colérique mais qui sortit de ma bouche comme un gémissement. Je me débattais avec le vêtement jusqu'à ce que les douces mains m'en libèrent. Mon regard croisa celui lumineux d'Edward, qui affichait son maudit sourire en coin.

-Merci, maugréai-je, tu peux t'en aller.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir Bella.

Une lueur d'amusement passa dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je le foudroyais du regard. A mon grand mécontentement, cela ne fit qu'élargir davantage son sourire.

-Va-t-en, lui ordonnai-je.

-Non ma belle, je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Répliqua-t-il en s'appuyant contre le lavabo.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui pars.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte lorsqu'il m'attrapa, me tirant dans ses bras pour une douce étreinte. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, embrassant doucement ma peau.

-Edward, lâche-moi. Pleurnichai-je.

Une partie de moi avait sensiblement envie de me jeter sur lui, une autre me hurlait de me sortir de ce pétrin en le giflant et une troisième – dictée par la peur – me priait de ne rien faire pour le mettre en colère. Après tout, la seule personne en qui j'avais une totale confiance, avait levé la main sur moi.

Edward pouvait faire pareil. Personne ne lui dirait rien. Un violent frisson de dégout me traversa. Il dû le sentir parce qu'il me relâcha avant de soupirer.

-Viens, je vais juste t'aider à prendre un bain.

Ses mains avaient couru sur moi, m'enlevant rapidement mes vêtements sans que je ne dise rien. Les mots refusaient de sortir de ma bouche. Il m'aida à entrer dans l'immense baignoire, je me lavai toute seule le corps. Il n'y a que pour les cheveux et le dos qu'il m'aida.

Il était juste à coté de la baignoire, silencieux, le visage impénétrable. Une véritable énigme ce garçon !

Une fois séchée et habillée, il avait préparé le dîner. Nous mangions en silence, mais une question me brulait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?


	4. Chapter 4

Je tenais à remercier Sarah qui m'a écrit une review vraiment merveilleuse et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de remercier sur mon précédent chapitre.

D'ailleurs un énorme merci à tous pour leurs commentaires.

**Maintenant les anonymes ;**

Solyane : Merci la suite est là, donc tu n'avais pas longtemps à attendre.

Marion : Tu sais bien que je ne réponds pas aux questions comme ça (hihi) à toi de découvrir ou plutôt d'essayer imaginer ce qui va suivre.

Tommy : Oui, et je te promets encore plus de question à la fin de ce chapitre.

Tina1818 : Merci, ton souhait a été exaucé, voilà le chapitre. Merci pour tous les compliments, je suis très heureuse de voir que ce que j'écris te plait.

Sarah : Merci déjà pour ta magnifique review aux chapitres précédents, et pour celle là aussi évidemment. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Aulandra17 : Non c'est sûr que mon Emmett n'est pas du genre sympathique c'est certain. En tout cas merci pour ta review

Sam : Moi une auteure frustrante ? Mais pas du tout. C'est vrai qu'on n'a du mal à cerner ses deux personnages mais ça fait aussi leurs charmes.

Nana : C'est vrai qu'en ce moment c'est un grand vide dans l'entourage de Bella. D'ailleurs comme tu le verras un peu dans ce chapitre et beaucoup plus dans le prochain, elle en souffre beaucoup.

Bibounette01 : Je ne te dirais rien, même sous la torture. Parce que j'aime bien vous voir réfléchir

Méli : C'est vrai que c'est une histoire assez frustrante. Et que ça peut paraitre sans queue, ni tête, mais je t'assure que le jour où je donnerais l'explication, tu vas te maudire de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Anne : Et oui ! Des mystères encore et toujours. Surtout que ce chapitre n'est pas trop mal en réflexions.

Anaël : Oui Romance/Humour je persiste et signe. On est encore au début de l'histoire c'est donc normal que ça ne soit pas drôle mais je te promets de bons fous rires quand même.

* * *

**Pov Bella**

_Une fois séchée et habillée, il avait préparé le dîner. Nous mangions en silence, mais une question me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà._

_-Pourquoi fais tu ça ? _

Il se retourna vers moi l'air interrogateur au visage.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Dit-il sombrement.

Il m'énervait mais si je voulais des réponses à mes questions, je devais rester calme.

-Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ? Pourquoi Emmett m'a fait ça ? Je lui montrai mon immonde plâtre. Et ne me dis pas que tu l'ignores parce que je sais que tu connais la vérité Edward. Je veux savoir.

J'avais fini par chuchoter. Incapable de soutenir son regard coléreux.

-Va dans ta chambre Bella !

Une bouffée de colère me prit par surprise quand ses mots m'atteignirent.

Je me levai d'un bon, le fusillant du regard.

Comment osait-il ? Je n'étais plus une enfant. Il n'avait aucun ordre à me donner. J'étais libre.

J'attrapais les clés de ma vieille fourgonnette avec l'idée d'aller faire un tour pour me calmer.

Il me regarda faire jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la porte d'entrée avec violence.

-Tu comptes aller dehors en pyjama Bella ? Demanda-t-il. Je regardai mes vêtements. Effectivement. Je relevai la tête avec l'envie de lui faire avaler son petit sourire.

Je refermai la porte en la claquant avec le plus de force possible, pour retourner dans ma chambre m'habiller.

-JE TE HAIS EDWARD CULLEN ! Hurlai-je en entrant.

J'attrapai les premiers vêtements qui me tombèrent sous la main. Jean, haut blanc, veste noire, bottes et voilà.

Enfin en théorie, parce que je suis incapable de m'habiller toute seule.

Je soupire. Si je veux sortir je vais être obligée de demander de l'aide à Edward, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je retourne dans le salon pour le retrouver en train d'embrasser une belle blonde à la poitrine généreuse.

Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge alors qu'il levait les yeux vers moi.

-Oui Bella ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'aurai besoin que tu m'aides, s'il-te-plait. Dis-je en fusillant l'autre fille du regard.

Son sourire se fit encore plus grand, il s'excusa auprès de miss bimbo et me rejoignit.

Ses mains enlevèrent rapidement mes vêtements, me laissant en culotte et soutien-gorge devant lui.

Il m'attira contre lui dans une étreinte d'ours m'embrassant le front d'un baiser léger avant de me lâcher sans un mot. Me laissant complètement sous le choc.

-Reste ici. Je reviens.

« Idiot ! Tu veux que j'aille où à moitié nue? » Pensais-je.

Il revint rapidement, et m'aida à m'habiller. Ses gestes étaient précis et rapides.

-Ca y est. Tu es prête. Tu as l'intention d'aller où ?

Si une partie de moi ne voulait pas lui dire, un coup d'œil à mon bras me fit rapidement changer d'avis.

-Je voulais faire un tour à la bibliothèque et passer voir Angela.

-D'accord pour les livres mais je ne veux pas te voir avec cette fille. Son ton était froid et dur, son regard menaçant. Et mon instinct de survie me dit d'obéir.

-D'accord.

-Promets-le moi. Ordonna-t-il.

-Je te le promets Edward. Murmurai-je en essayant de contrôler les larmes qui, traîtresses, coulaient de mes yeux.

Il les essuya du bout des doigts en souriant, prenant mon menton, relevant mon visage. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes étouffant mon cri de surprise.

-Prends les clés de la Volvo, elles sont sur la table du salon et ceci avec toi. Je pourrai te joindre si besoin. Mon numéro est préenregistré s'il y a un problème. Amuse-toi bien.

Il posa un magnifique téléphone portable sur le bureau avant de sortir. Je m'assis sur le lit, déstabilisée.

Ses sauts d'humeur commençaient réellement à me rendre folle. Ses secrets aussi. Il fallait que je sache.

« Tu veux vraiment finir à l'hôpital pour de bon ? » Me criait la petite voix à l'intérieur de moi.

Je tentai de la faire rapidement taire, attrapai le portable pour le faire glisser dans ma poche. Le salon était vide à mon grand soulagement. Je récupérai les clés pour descendre aux garages.

Je montai dans la voiture et arrivai rapidement sur le parking du bâtiment.

C'était plaisant de le retrouver. Je m'installai dans un coin de l'immense salle en priant pour qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Un peu de paix et de calme.

Malheureusement, ma poisse en avait décidé autrement parce qu'Alec y était aussi et qu'il s'approchait dans ma direction.

**Pov Edward**

Ma queue était à l'entrée des fesses de Tanya. Je la baisais souvent. Elle ne représentait rien pour moi. A part peut-être un trou où me soulager quand la tension devenait trop forte.

Je m'enfonçais vivement en elle ne m'inquiétant même pas de ses petits cris de douleur.

-Putain vas-y doucement. Cria-t-elle.

-Ferme-la Tanya. Grondai-je en la martelant de plus belle.

J'accélérai encore le rythme laissant la trace de mes doigts sur ses hanches jusqu'à arriver à la jouissance, me déversant dans le préservatif.

Hors de question que je lui fasse l'honneur de mon sperme.

Je ressortis de son corps aussitôt en lui balançant ses affaires, elle se rhabilla rapidement et s'en alla. C'était ainsi. Elle connaissait les règles.

Il me fallait une bonne douche maintenant.

La sonnette retentit alors. Je passai mon peignoir et ouvris la porte sur Emmett, le visage pâle.

-Bella est là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non. Elle est à la bibliothèque.

-Parfait. Elle pose des questions ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Oui mais elle ne se doute de rien pour le moment. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne découvrira rien.

-Ca, j'en suis pas si sûr. Elle va le savoir. Il y a déjà des rumeurs qui courent.

-J'ai interdit à Bella de fréquenter Angela. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre oserait dire quelque chose.

-Et Alec Volturi ? Demanda Emmett.

-Le fils du Doyen ? Demandai-je.

-Fils du Doyen et qui porte un grand intérêt à Bella. Si elle découvre tout, je vais perdre ma petite sœur.

-Et lui ? Demandai-je mal à l'aise.

-Pas de nouvelles. Papa est inquiet.

-Je vais dire à Bella de rentrer à la maison. J'irai voir le fils de notre cher Doyen demain. Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett.

Je décrochai mon téléphone.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais réussi de justesse à éviter Alec en prétextant un besoin d'uriner. Le téléphone dans ma poche se mit à vibrer alors que je me lavai les mains.

-Oui ? Répondis-je.

-Bella, rentre tout de suite à la maison. Ordonna la voix d'Edward de l'autre côté.

-Mais je…

-Immédiatement !

-J'arrive. Soupirai-je.

Le parking était quasiment désert, je m'avançai jusqu'à la voiture quand...

-Bonsoir.

Un jeune homme se tenait adossé à la voiture, il était couvert d'un drôle de capuchon noir qui couvrait son visage.

-Heu Bonsoir. Balbutiai-je en ramassant mes clés tombées sur le sol par ma maladresse.

-Tu as l'air pressé.

-Je suis très en retard. Dis-je, mal à l'aise.

-Bien, je comprends tout à fait. Il s'éloigna en me faisant de grands signes avant de crier. Au revoir Bella.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que je m'engouffrai dans la voiture. Edward allait certainement me tuer pour les amendes qu'il allait recevoir mais j'étais paniquée. J'arrivai avec soulagement chez nous.

Emmett était là. Un sentiment de terreur profonde me tordit le ventre quand il s'approcha de moi. Edward arriva dans la pièce. Je lui sautai littéralement dessus cherchant du réconfort dans ses bras.

-Bella. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Je… oui… mais il y a ce type qui m'a abordée sur le parking, il connaissait mon nom.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, tétanisée qu'il puisse penser que j'ai désobéi, je jetai un coup d'œil à Emmett à quelques mètres de là, méfiante.

-Continue. M'encouragea-t-il doucement.

-Il était habillé bizarrement et quand il est parti il a crié mon prénom, alors que je ne lui avais pas dit.

Edward échangea un drôle de regard avec mon frère mais très vite ils redevinrent neutres.

-Encore un de tes admirateurs. Tu feras quand même attention à toi Bella.

Je hochais la tête doucement. Reniflant pitoyablement.

-Va t'allonger un peu. J'arrive dans une seconde pour t'aider à te laver et à te mettre en pyjama. Emmett va nous commander une pizza, il y a un match ce soir.

Je m'exécutai trop heureuse de mettre de la distance entre ce dernier et moi.

**Pov Emmett**

Edward et moi n'avons échangé aucune parole, mais nous n'en avons pas besoin. On se comprend. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement chaque fois que Bella me contemple avec une lueur de peur dans le regard.

Mais c'est nécessaire.

Il est allé rejoindre ma sœur pour l'aider. Avant c'était moi qui faisait ça mais aujourd'hui …

Comment nos vies avaient-elles pu être si soudainement chamboulées.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de cette toute petite fille que papa m'a mise dans les bras et qui pleurait pour avoir son biberon.

Je la regardais dormir dans son lit en bois et parfois je m'y glissais silencieusement pour dormir près d'elle et être sûr qu'aucun croque-mitaine ne viendrait jamais l'enlever.

J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs quand Edward revint.

-Tu n'as pas bougé depuis une demi-heure Emmett. Rigola-t-il.

-J'étais dans mes pensées. Bella ?

-Je l'ai aidée à prendre une douche et à mettre un pyjama, et le temps que je prenne la mienne, elle s'était endormie sur son lit.

-Elle ne va pas manger ? Demandai-je, inquiet.

-Je ferai attention qu'elle déjeune bien demain matin. Elle dort profondément. Je te conseille d'en profiter.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit. Elle me déteste.

-Emmett ! Soupira-t-il.

-Je sais Edward mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

-Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Murmura-t-il d'un air triste.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte nous tire à nouveau de notre rêverie.

Pizzas et bières, de quoi passer une bonne soirée, surtout que Jasper nous rejoignit rapidement. Après le base-ball, nous avions décidé d'une partie de jeu vidéo.

Je décrétai soudainement alors une envie urgente. La porte des toilettes me tendait les bras mais c'est celle entrouverte de la chambre de Bella qui m'appelait irrésistiblement.

Elle dormait en boule dans le lit, elle ressemblait vraiment à la petite sœur de mon enfance à ce moment précis. Je m'approchai sans faire de bruit la bordant délicatement.

-Emmett… Gémit-elle.

Mon corps tout entier se tendit. Je l'observai en retenant ma respiration.

Ouf… Elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

Je l'embrassai sur le front avec tout l'amour d'un frère pour sa sœur lui faisant un million de promesses silencieuses.

Mais cachée à l'extérieur du bâtiment, installée sur l'échelle de secours. Une ombre menaçante rôdait.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou à tous,

J'ai décidé de poster comme j'écris à partir de maintenant.

Plus d'attente.

Vous aurez les chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les écris et que ma bêta corrige.

Et comme ça, ça va plutôt vite.

Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas de la page

Et surtout merci de lire la petite explication en bas du chapitre.

Alaiena.

* * *

Elle se réveilla doucement, elle était si belle... Je caressai doucement sa douce chevelure brune, la sensation était divine.

-Bella, il est l'heure de se lever. Chuchotai-je à son oreille.

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller. Soupira-t-elle en mettant son beau visage dans l'oreiller.

-Je sais mais il le faut. Allez lève-toi. J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'agrippa encore plus aux draps du lit refusant de bouger.

J'attrapai la couette et la balançai sur le sol sans grande résistance mis à part des grognements de mécontentement. Je m'approchai pour la soulever telle une mariée alors qu'elle laissa échapper un frisson.

-Edward, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Soupira-t-elle alors que je la ramenai dans la cuisine.

-La marmotte s'est réveillée ? Demanda Jasper qui déjeunait en compagnie d'Emmett.

Bella se tendit aussitôt dans mes bras. Je resserrai un peu ma prise sur elle, lui témoignant le plus de réconfort possible.

-Je te promets qu'il ne te fera rien. Va manger, tout ira bien, soufflai-je alors que je la déposai sur la chaise à côté de la mienne.

POV Bella

Je n'avais aucune envie de retourner à l'université pour affronter Angela ou Alec, pour voir les autres élèves me dévisager et parler dans mon dos. C'était trop dur à gérer. Je ne voulais pas y retourner.

Je sentis mes larmes monter et je me mordis la lèvre violemment pour m'empêcher de craquer.

J'avais déjeuné peu, surtout parce que Edward m'y avait obligée, je n'avais pas faim, le nœud dans mon ventre prenait déjà toute la place.

Nous avions fini de nous préparer, mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour que je me trouve une excuse pour ne pas aller en cours.

Mon frère et Jasper prirent la voiture de ce dernier, Edward me fit monter dans la Volvo. Aucun son ne brisa le silence de l'habitacle. Nous étions sur le chemin, quand Edward arrêta la voiture pour se tourner vers moi.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Bella ?

-Rien, ça va ! Mentis-je.

Sauf que je suis une bien trop mauvaise menteuse pour le duper. Il croisa les bras devant lui.

-Je ne te crois pas. Tu adores apprendre et là tu ne veux pas aller en cours. Pourquoi ?

Je restais silencieuse. Est-ce que je devais lui dire la vérité ? Mentir était exclu, il s'en apercevrait.

-Bella ! Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées alors il faut que tu me le dises.

-Tout va bien. Répondis-je encore une fois.

Il me regarda et secoua la tête de droite à gauche en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible.

-Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que tu me caches un truc. Dit-il avant de remettre le contact.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour arriver sur l'immense parking de l'université. Mon ventre fit un looping, j'avais envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de partir.

Une fille blonde s'avança vers nous. Mini jupe, haut décolleté, bottes roses, encore une admiratrice d'Edward.

-Salut, je suis Jessica ? Et toi tu dois être Bella ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Heu… oui. Répondis-je, surprise.

-Je suis en littérature, je crois que toi aussi. Tu viens la cloche va bientôt sonner.

-Heu… d'accord. Soufflai-je.

Elle m'attrapa la main quand la voix d'Edward me fit sursauter.

-Bella tu as pris ton portable avec toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce qui semblait faire beaucoup effet à l'autre fille.

-Heu… oui. Répondis-je.

-Bien. Je termine à 11h30, je viendrais te prendre pour déjeuner à 12h00 avec Jasper.

Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur mon front en me soufflant.

-C'est la commère de l'université, fais attention à ce que tu dis en sa présence. Me souffla-t-il ni vu, ni connu avant de prendre le chemin de ses cours.

-Il est tellement hot ! Gémit Jessica juste derrière moi, au début tout le monde croyait que tu sortais avec, mais il a expliqué à Tanya que tu n'étais qu'une petite sœur pour lui. Mais quand même tu as de la chance de vivre avec lui.

Elle avait continué comme ça toute la matinée et m'avait présentée à ses clones : Lauren et Sophie. Lors de la pause de 10 heures, la plus longue de la matinée, je m'étais échappée de mes « nouvelles amies » en prétextant un devoir en retard à rendre. Totalement faux puisqu' Edward s'en était occupé lors de mon absence. Les couloirs étaient totalement déserts.

Ça faisait un bien fou de pouvoir se laisser aller sans personne autour. Je glissais le long du mur me laissant aller à mes pleurs trop longtemps refoulés.

POV Edward

Mr Armstrong, l'un de mes professeurs étant absent, j'avais fini bien plus tôt. Le soleil brillait sur ma peau. Jasper et moi discutions tranquillement près de la Volvo quand Jessica s'approcha mal à l'aise.

-Mhh. Edward, tu ne saurais pas où est Bella. Elle est partie donner un devoir depuis un petit moment déjà.

Mon corps se glaça aussitôt.

-Elle a dit autre chose ? Demandai-je, paniqué.

-Non, mais elle est partie par le couleur F. Ça ma semblait un peu curieux, personne ne passe par ici.

Je la laissais parler en empruntant le couloir. Bella ne devait pas savoir que cette partie était fermée pour travaux.

« Ah moins qu'elle ne le sache et qu'elle te cache quelque chose. »

Heureusement, je la trouvais bien vite, une vague de soulagement me traversa.

-Bella. Soupirai-je en m'accroupissant près d'elle.

Elle relève la tête, les yeux rougis en reniflant. Mon cœur se serra.

-Tu es blessée ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Je t'en prie Bella. Dis quelque chose ça me rend fou de te voir pleurer sans comprendre.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison. Souffla-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

-Chut. Bella calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Jessica n'a pas été gentille avec toi ? Je passais ma main sur son dos faisant de petits cercles apaisants.

Elle hoqueta plusieurs fois en répétant qu'elle voulait rentrer.

-D'accord. On va y aller, viens par là ma belle.

Elle s'agrippa à ma nuque, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Mes mains passèrent en dessous de ses fesses, la soulevant alors que ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille.

Jasper arriva à ce moment-là en compagnie d'Emmett qu'il avait dû aller chercher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas Emmett. Grondai-je. Mais arrête de crier tu lui fais encore plus peur. Prends ses affaires je la ramène.

-C'est ma sœur, pas la tienne Edward, a-t-il grogné.

- Et bien vas-y essaye de la prendre, répliquai-je.

Bella se tendit immédiatement refermant encore plus sa prise, me faisant presque mal à force de serrer.

-Emmett ! Edward ! Ca suffit. Bella ? Ca va maintenant tu peux lâcher Edward, je crois que tu lui fais mal.

Elle relâcha se prise un peu mais pas énormément.

Jasper passa sa main sur ses cheveux délicatement avant de pousser un petit cri.

-Elle est brûlante !

-On va l'emmener chez l'infirmière et ensuite appeler le père d'Edward. La voix d'Emmett tremblait légèrement.

La vieille infirmière poussa un cri étranglé quand nous entrâmes dans son bureau.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On ne sait pas, on l'a trouvée en pleurs dans le couloir. Dit Jasper mal à l'aise. Et elle est bouillante de fièvre.

-Déposez-la sur le lit, jeune homme. Ordonna-t-elle, et sortez.

-J'aimerais bien madame, mais elle refuse de me lâcher. M'agaçai-je.

-D'accord, ne la forcez pas mais les autres sortez. Emmett et Jasper ronchonnèrent mais sortirent.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda l'infirmière.

-Bella.

-D'accord. Bella s'il-te-plait. Est-ce que tu veux bien lâcher… ?

-Edward.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien lâcher Edward s'il-te-plait pour que je t'examine.

Bella émit juste un hoquet dans mon cou alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à moi.

Un toc-toc libérateur retentit alors à la porte. La vieille infirmière ouvrit la porte sur mon père. Je fus soulagé de le voir ici.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bonjour, je suis le Dr Carlisle Cullen, le père de ce jeune homme, ses amis m'ont téléphoné je suis aussi le médecin de Bella.

-Ah. Bonjour Docteur, entrez je vous en prie. J'allais justement appeler un médecin. Je penche pour une crise de panique, certainement un début de « phobie scolaire ». Est-ce que ça lui est déjà arrivé auparavant ?

-Oui. Puis-je vous demander de nous laisser madame. Elle sera peut être plus confiante.

-Bien docteur. Appelez-moi, si vous avez besoin.

Elle quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

-Mets-toi assis sur ta table Edward, elle ne doit pas être légère.

Je m'exécutais, Bella reposait à califourchon sur mes cuisses, dos à mon père le visage enfoui contre mon torse.

-Bella. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'arracher à Edward, alors s'il-te-plait lâche-le.

Elle sembla hésiter, ma main caressait son dos doucement.

-Bella. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton bras. Tu dois avoir mal. S'il-te-plait. Argumenta mon père.

-Bella. Soufflai-je. Écoute-moi. Je vais passer mes bras autour de ta taille d'accord. Je ne te lâche pas. Tout va bien.

Doucement, elle relâcha ses mains et les ramena entre nos deux corps, sa main valide agrippait mon tee-shirt.

Mon père sortit un produit et une seringue de sa mallette. Il dosa le produit.

-Enlève-lui son gilet Edward. Je préfère la toucher le moins possible. Je crains que ça ne lui fasse peur.

J'acquiesçais.

Ce ne fut pas très difficile, parce que Bella me laissa faire docilement. Mon père s'approcha et piqua son bras, injectant le produit. Elle frémit mais ne dit rien.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demandai-je.

-On attend.

POV Bella

Mes paupières étaient si lourdes. J'avais froid malgré la chaleur du corps d'Edward. Je tentais de combattre les effets du médicament. Je ne voulais pas dormir, je ne voulais pas le lâcher.

Son odeur me calmait.

Le monde que j'avais connu et aimé, mes amis et mes proches avaient changé si vite que ce fut étourdissant. Jessica avait dit qu'Angela avait changé d'université. Elle me fuyait ? Mais pourquoi ?

J'avais aussi rencontré Alec en bio, il m'avait soigneusement ignoré. Ça faisait tellement mal que j'avais craqué complètement

L'abandon est une chose que j'expérimentais pour la première fois.

C'est douloureux, plus encore que ce bras cassé par mon propre frère.

J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'Edward puisse lui aussi m'abandonner. Il était à mon sens un peu cinglé mais il s'était occupé de moi pendant des semaines.

Nous arrivâmes jusqu'à la voiture, j'avais refusé de quitter son étreinte. Il avait dû me prendre sur ses genoux, nous arrivâmes à la maison, puis dans ma chambre.

Edward me déposa sur le lit en s'éloignant. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir parce que le sommeil m'avait emportée au même moment.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours paniquée. J'avais dû hurler parce que Jasper était entré dans la pièce à ce moment-là, paniqué. Il s'assit près de moi pour tenter de me réconforter, mais plus il parlait plus j'avais peur.

-EDWARD ! Appela t-il finalement.

-J'arrive ! Cria sa voix mélodieuse. Il arriva l'instant d'après seulement vêtu d'une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

Je baissais les yeux quand il me regarda. Je ne voulais pas lire la déception dans son regard. Ça me ferait bien trop mal.

-Je m'en occupe. Souffla-t-il à Jasper qui s'éclipsa rapidement.

Il s'assit à mes côtés sur le lit en passant ses mains sur mes cheveux.

-Tu te sens comment ? Chuchota-t-il

-Ca va.

-Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse. Dit-il en rigolant.

-Je suis désolée. Murmurai-je.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Je secouais la tête. Je ne pouvais rien dire. C'était impossible, il allait être très en colère. Peut-être qu'il me laisserait avec Emmett même. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut et une bile acide me brûla la gorge.

-Bien. Reste ici je reviens.

A peine ses mots furent prononcés que je hurlais en lui sautant dessus.

-Bella. Dit-il surpris. D'accord… je crois que j'ai compris. C'est bon, inspire, expire. Calme-toi. Je reste ici.

C'était tellement confus dans ma tête. Il attrapa mon menton pour que son regard capte le mien.

Je n'avais pas résisté plus. Je m'étais jetée sur lui. Nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées avec force. Il se leva surpris alors que je m'attachais à lui, la serviette tomba découvrant son corps nu.

Il avait finalement répondu à mon baiser, sa langue était venue chercher la mienne. Ses bras avaient entouré ma taille me soulevant légèrement Avant de m'allonger sur le lit me dominant de son corps. Il arracha mon tee-shirt puis mon soutien gorge. Il parsema mon cou de petits baisers mouillés qui traçaient un chemin invisible jusqu'à ma poitrine. Quand sa langue avait commencé à titiller mes mamelons tendus, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

Il lécha, caressa et suçota à tour de rôle mes seins.

C'était bon.

Il avait rapidement abandonné ma poitrine pour descendre sur mon ventre, passant ses mains sous mes fesses en tirant sur mon pantalon laissant, pour protéger mon intimité, seulement ma culotte blanche.

Il me débarrassa de celle-ci rapidement. J'étais nue devant lui. Je n'étais même pas gênée. S'il fallait ça pour qu'il ne m'abandonne pas, j'étais prête à le faire.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et soupira

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Bella. .

Je me redressai complètement paniquée à nouveau.

-Non. Edward s'il-te-plait. Ai-je supplié.

-Je ne veux pas profiter de toi alors que tu es bouleversée. Murmura-t-il.

Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

-Tu vas m'abandonner alors. Soufflai-je terrassée par la violence de mon chagrin.

-QUOI ? Avait-il hurlé, choqué. Bella, mais qui est-ce qui t'a mis ça dans la tête?

-Angela est partie. Alec et Rosalie ne veulent plus me parler, Emmett m'a fait du mal, mon père ne m'appelle plus. Ils m'abandonnent tous.

POV Edward

C'était donc ça. J'aurais dû y penser avant. Je la pris dans les bras, la serrant bien fort contre moi nous nous sommes couchés l'un près de l'autre.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Bella … je

-Oui Edward ?

-Je veux que tu te reposes maintenant. Murmurai-je en l'embrassant.

* * *

_Voilà. La suite très bientôt._

_Juste une précision, parce que je sais déjà ce que je vais retrouver dans certaines reviews. Donc je vais expliquer : Bella n'est aucunement soumise à l'autorité d'Edward, ce chapitre est juste là pour montrer qu'elle pète les plombs et qu'elle se raccroche à ce qui lui reste (donc son colocataire.) Dans le prochain chapitre, elle va enfin avoir le déclic et nous montrer qu'elle a du caractère, il y aura aussi les premières révélations, le secret commence à se dévoiler. (hihi)_


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou à tous,

Vous l'attendiez. Il est là.

Si vous avez lu Amour Acheté vous connaisez les nouvelles régles. Je ne poste que si ma boite mail explose.

Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour avoir la suite.

Sur ceux laissez moi remercier ma bêta pour ses corrections rapides, ses heures passaient aux téléphones ou sur msn et ses délires géniaux. Sache que tu as une place particulière dans mon coeur.

Ah ma Louise Malone adorée. Mon mentor et mon amie. Passer lire ses fanfictions, elles sont magnifiques.

Et puis je voulais vous parler de mon coup de coeur du moment : "C'est juste un syndrome de Stockholm" de Traveler-Pauline.

Sur ceux, je laisse ma plume à ma bêta qui a un mot à vous dire.

*referme la porte de leur boomker tout équipé* Salut tout le monde! En faisant mon job de Bêta, je me suis amusée à imaginer vos futures réactions et je dois dire qu'à mon avis on va pas être déçu! ^^Accrochez-vous à vos chaussettes et soyez à l'affût! =) Bonne lecture à vous...

Sur ceux bonne lecture !

Marine et Elodie

* * *

C'est la douce voix d'Edward et ses lèvres sur ma peau qui m'ont sortie du lit au petit matin, il ne faisait même pas encore jour dehors.

-Bella. A t'il chuchoté à mon oreille. Lève-toi.

-Mhh, il est quelle heure ?

-5H00 (N/B: il est fou! =O)

-du matin ?

-oUI, petite marmotte vas y lève-toi.

-Tu es complètement fou de me réveiller à cette heure-là. Hors de question que je sorte de ce lit, un samedi en plus.

Il eut un sourire alors qu'il se jeta sur moi tirant les couvertures sur le sol, m'attrapant et me soulevant sans aucune difficulté jusqu'à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillée. Grognais je.

-Parce que j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. Alors mange et ensuite habille-toi chaudement.

Je restais ahurie un instant. Edward pouvait être gentil mais sa soudaine bonne humeur, elle, était plutôt flippante.

Malgrè un nombre incalculable de questions, il ne me donna aucun indice susceptible de m'aider à deviner ce qui lui faisait tant plaisir.

Il m'a aidée à m'habiller comme chaque matin sans un mot, son sourire en coin collé au visage.

Nous sommes sortis de l'appartement pour rejoindre le parking. Déjà son humeur était moins légère. Il m'a fait signe de monter à l'intérieur scrutant les alentours, anxieux, avant d'entrer lui même.

-Où est-ce que l'on va ? Pour la énième fois.

-Voir quelqu'un qui attend depuis très longtemps de te voir. Son sourire se fit encore plus grand alors que je cherchais à découvrir ce nouveau mystére.

Nous avons roulés jusqu'à midi. Edward s'est arrêté dans une station service où nous avons déjeuné. Il était d'humeur joyeuse bien qu'un peu possesif quand le pauvre serveur m'avait glissé son numéro de téléphone avec mon plat.

Nous sommes repartis et avons roulé encore une petite heure.

-Tu veux savoir où on va ? A t'il finalement demandé. (N/B: Non non, elle demande juste pour la forme! lol)

-Oui. J'aimerai bien le savoir. Ai-je répondu, surprise qu'il me le propose.

-Dans moins de dix minutes, nous serons chez mes parents. Ils voulaient absolument que nous passions le week end avec eux.

Qu'est ce que je devais répondre à ça ? J'étais mal à l'aise, il faut bien l'avouer. Mais je n'avais pas le choix maintenant. (N/B: Saute de la voiture Bella! lol)

Nous avons traversés une petite ville dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, pris plusieurs petites routes jusqu'à une immense grille en acier.

Edward sortit une carte magnétique de sa poche et la passa à l'intérieur d'une petite fente. (N/B: je dirais pas a quoi j'ai pensé! *sifflote*) L'immense grille s'est ouverte et nous avons encore roulé quelques minutes jusqu'à une immense maison dont les murs semblaient avoir été remplacés par d'immenses baies vitrées.

-Tes parents vivent ici ?

-Quelques mois dans l'année oui. A t'il répondu d'un ton détaché en sortant de la voiture «Tu viens ?»

Je suis sortie, les jambes tremblantes. Edward m'a regardé, les yeux brillants, en me poussant gentiment vers la porte.

Celle ci s'est ouverte sur une tornade brune qui s'est jetée sur nous me serrant dans ses bras avec force.

-Alice. Lache-la tu vas l'étouffer. A retenti la voix du docteur Cullen, juste derrière nous.

-Désolé Papa.

Elle m'a finalement lachée et j'ai pu la détailler. Légérement plus petite que moi, cheveux bruns et yeux marrons.

J'avais l'impression folle de la connaître, de l'avoir déjà aperçue quelque part.

J'étais perdue et confuse.

-Bella. Je te présente Alice ma soeur.

-Enchantée. Ai-je murmuré.

-Oh Bella! Je suis tellement contente de te voir, viens avec moi. J'ai une tonne de chose à te montrer et puis te faire visiter la maison et je veux savoir tout de toi. Est ce que tu as aimé ta chambre ? Je l'ai décorée moi même ? Et les vêtements ? Tu es si jolie là dedans …

PoV Edward

C'était émouvant de voir ça. Bella était complétement perdue mais j'étais sur qu'elle allait prendre du plaisir à se retrouver avec Alice.

J'échangeais un regard avec mon père , tout aussi ému que moi.

-Pas de problèmes sur la route Edward ? A t'il demandé.

-Non. Mais je sens qu'il traine dans les parages.

-Et avec les Swan, ça se passe comment ?

-Ils sont têtus. Ils ne veulent rien dire pour le moment. Je désapprouve complétement, parce que j'estime que ça met Bella encore plus en danger, mais Emmett ne veut rien entendre et le père se range à ses décisions. La seule chance, maintenant, c'est que Bella le découvre mais en douceur.

Mon père hocha la tête. Ma mère pleurait silencieusement à coté de lui.

Un grand Boom retentit alors, suivi de cris de protestation. Bella descendit les escaliers à toute allure se jetant contre moi suivie d'alice.

-Ta soeur est folle. A t'elle hurlé. Elle veut me faire porter une robe et des talons.

Je tentais de retenir le fou rire qui commençait à me gagner. Elle fit une moue adorable destinée à me faire craquer.

-Tu peux peut être montrer le jardin à Bella, Alice. proposais je.

-Excellente idée. Viens.

Elle lui attrapa la main, la tirant vers la sortie en riant.

Pov Bella

Alice m'avait montré le magnifique jardin des Cullen. Nous avions discuté un long moment, assises dans l'herbe.

Elle m'avait fait passer un véritable interrogatoire. Nous aimions les mêmes choses en régle générale à part peut être notre fréquence pour les soins de beauté. Je lui avais raconté quelques blagues que je connaissais d'Emmett. Nous avions fini, allongées l'une à coté de l'autre à rire comme des idiotes.

-Bella ?

-oUI Alice ?

-Est ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr vas y.

Elle sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques minutes.

-Est ce que tu n'as jamais eu l'impression, malgrè tout l'amour de ta famille, d'être différente, incompléte en quelques sortes.

-Tu veux dire comme s'il me manquait quelque chose ? Questionnai-je.

-Oui ou quelqu'un ?

La question d'Alice était surprenante mais aussi bizzare que cela puisse paraître, ça avait souvent été le cas.

-Ca m'est arrivé oui. Petite, je rêvais même d'avoir une jumelle avec qui je pourrais partager tous mes secrets. A défault d'en avoir, je discutais avec ma poupée.

Elle éclata de rire. Moi aussi.

C'était tellement agréable. J'avais l'impression que je passais mon temps à pleurer en ce moment.

Et puis, au fur et a mesure de la discussion, j'avais commencé à me confier jusqu'à tout déballer à Alice.

Le comportement bizzare de ma famille, celui d'Edward aussi. Mes cauchemars qui me terrorisaient la nuit et dont j'étais incapable de me souvenir au matin.

Elle m'avait seulement prise dans les bras et écoutée.

Quand Edward était venu nous chercher pour nous prévenir que le diner était prêt, il nous avait retrouvées collées l'une à l'autre.

Parfois vous rencontrez quelqu'un que vous voyez pour la première fois et que vous avez l'impression d'avoir toujours connu.

Et bien c'est exactement le sentiment que j'ai avec Alice.

Mrs Cullen avait préparé des lasagnes, mon plat préféré. C'était marrant de constater qu'Alice les adorait aussi.

Nous avons pratiquement dévoré le plat à deux. Au moment d'aller nous coucher, j'avais éclaté en sanglot sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. D'habitude dormir seule ne me posait aucun problème. Mais là … ça me paraissait inconcevable.

Alice s'est tout de suite proposée de partager son lit. (N/B: Edward t'es pas assez rapide! lol) On s'est endormie l'une contre l'autre, comme si ça avait toujours été ainsi.

Pov Edward

Bella et Alice sont restées scotchées l'une à l'autre tout le week end. Elles ne se sont pas lachées une seule minute.

Nous étions le dernier jour, et je savais pertinement que j'aurai la cruelle mission de leur annoncer que nous devions rentrer pour reprendre les cours. Ca n'allait pas être facile.

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait profiter encore un peu de la piscine d'intérieur et des petits plats de ma mère.

Bella faisait tremper ses pieds dans le bassin alors qu'Alice tentait de la faire descendre de son perchoir.

-Allez viens te baigner Bella. L'eau est géniale.

-Alice, tu as vu comme c'est profond, je vais me noyer à coup sur. En plus j'ai un plâtre.

-Mais non. Edward viendra te chercher au pire.( hum... au pire ou au mieux! XD)

-Ca ne me rassure pas. Répliqua-t-elle séchement.

-Arrête de faire ton bébé, il suffit que tu gardes le bras en l'air.

Je les laissais se disputer tranquillement, comme souvent Alice eut gain de cause. Je surveillais d'un oeil la piscine et de l'autre mon magazine de sport automobile. Quand Bella poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Je me levais d'un bond angoissé.

-Alice ! Regarde tu as la même tache de naissance sur l'épaule que moi.

-Ah ouais. C'est marrant. J'en ai un peu marre de la piscine. Ca te dirait d'aller manger un truc ?

-D'accord.

Bella suivit Alice tranquillement jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir, je poussais un soupir de soulagement en priant pour qu'elle oublie ce détail.

Heureusement elle n'en parla plus. Après le diner, Alice et elle s'isolèrent un long moment.

Debout près de la porte, j'embrassais mes parents en les remerciant. Ce fut moins long que à ce quoi je m'attendais.

-Reviens quand tu veux Bella.

-Merci Mrs Cullen.

-Appelle moi Esmé.

-Merci à vous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, j'ai fais promettre à Edward de venir souvent. Dit mon père.

-Je dirais plutôt menacer de me scalper, papa. Rigolai-je.

Nous éclatâmes de rire tous ensemble. Mes parents nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture en nous recommandant d'être prudents.

Bella s'installa à mes cotés, le MP3 offert par ma soeur dans ses oreilles. Je roulais tranquillement sur les routes dégagées. Elle avait les yeux fermés et j'étais pratiquement certain qu'elle devait s'être endormie. Ma main passa doucement sur sa joue.

J'en avais envie depuis deux jours

Bella était si belle, si désirable. Mais je savais bien qu'aucune relation autre que celle d'une amitié n'était possible entre elle et moi.

Et puis Alice, ne me pardonnerait pas, si je lui brisais le coeur.

Je soupirai, perdu dans mes pensées. Nous arrivâmes devant chez nous dans la nuit. Le gardien de nuit rangerait la voiture et je m'occuperai des bagages demain. Je me garais juste devant la porte principale.

Max m'acceuillit le visage fermé.

-Monsieur Cullen. Je dois vous prévenir que nous avons eu un incident pendant votre week end. Quelqu'un a cherché à s'introduire chez vous mais heureusement sans succés.

-Merci Max. Je vais faire installer d'autres alarmes dès demain. Pourriez-vous ranger la voiture s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur.

Je récupérais Bella, endormie dans mes bras. J'aimais beaucoup ces moments là. La tenir tout contre moi.

Max nous accompagna jusqu'à l'étage. Il nous ouvrit la porte nous laissant passer.

-Vous avez vérifié l'appartement ?

-Oui Monsieur. Vous souhaitez que je regarde encore une fois que tout est en ordre ?

-Oui s'il vous plait.

Il fit appelle à un vigile qui fit minutieusement le tour de l'appartement. Finalement, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans l'appartement. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre en donnant un coup léger pour y entrer et déposai Bella sur le lit.

Je me sentirais mieux si elle dormait avec moi cette nuit. (N/B: la visite surprise a bon dos quand même! ^^)

Pov Bella.

C'était agréable d'être dans les bras d'Edward, je me sentais bien, protegée. Cette visite chez ses parents et la rencontre avec Alice avait formé beaucoup de questions dans mon esprit.

Je savais où trouver les réponses mais il fallait la jouer finement sinon Edward allait se méfier et mon plan tomberait à l'eau.

Je me levai donc, me dégageant de son étreinte pour aller préparer le déjeuner puisque le réveil marquait plus de midi.

Il s'est levé peu de temps après, m'embrassant sur la joue avec tendresse avant de se jeter sur les crèpes que je venais de préparer.

-Tu as prévu de faire quelques choses aujourd'hui ? Demanda t'il.

-Non. Peut être appeler mon père pour savoir comment il va, sinon m'installer dans le salon et peut être lire. Et toi ?

Il fronça les sourcils et j'espérais le persuader, avec mon ton tranquille, que je disais la vérité.

-Je n'ai rien de prévu, je vais rester avec toi.

«Aie»

Ca allait être bien compliqué de faire des recherches si Edward était dans le coin.

L'après midi passa rapidement. Je téléphonais à Sue. Mon pére étant absent. Elle avait l'air géné au téléphone quand je lui demandais si je pouvais passer ce week end les visiter, mais elle accepta finalement devant mon insistance.

Maintenant il fallait convaincre Edward.

Le soir venu. Il avait invité Emmett et Jasper à passer la nuit ici et à regarder leur stupide match.

Ca se compliquait encore. Il fallait attendre. Une fois le match fini et que j'entendais le ronflement caractéristique de mon frère. Je sortis sans bruit de mon lit pour rejoindre la chambre d'Edward quand quelque chose m'attrapa, une main s'abattit sur ma bouche m'empéchant de hurler.

-Chut !! J'ai entendu du bruit.

Cette voix chaude. Edward.

-Va t'enfermer dans ma chambre, Bella, et n'ouvre que si tu entends ma voix.

Il me poussa jusqu'à la porte. Je la refermais derrière lui la peur au ventre. Une demi heure plus tard, Jasper, Emmett et lui sont venus me chercher le regard sombre.

J'étais en colère.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous allez me le dire maintenant. Je sais que c'est à propos de moi. Je veux savoir. Je ne suis plus une gamine. Edward s'il te plait.

-Désolé Bella.

J'avais l'impression de devenir folle, j'avais beau hurler contre eux, aucun ne répondait.

-Très bien. Si aucun de vous ne veut me le dire. Je le découvrirai seule et je vous conseille de ne pas essayer de vous mettre sur ma route. Crachai-je avant de tourner les talons et de claquer avec force la porte de la chambre. (N/B: Bella se rebelle! héhé)

Je revenais sur mes pas.

-Demain je vais voir papa. Avec ou sans votre accord.

Je retournais me coucher. Je voulais savoir, même si j'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir.

Au petit matin, après une douche rapide, et m'être habillée je rejoignis le salon.

Aucun des garçons n'étaient là, parfait. Je descendis jusqu'au parking quand je sentis deux mains m'attraper et serrer mon cou.

L'air me manquait de plus en plus.

J'allais mourir, c'était fini. (N/B:*part se cacher avec Alaiena*)


	7. Chapter 7

Nouveau chapitre. Je travaille à rattraper mon retard, ces derniers temps, en tout cas s'il vous plait, ne relachez pas vos efforts de reviews, parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression en ce moment d'écrire des choses de qualité médiocre et la seule chose qui me rassure se sont les trucs géniaux que vous me dites.

**Remerciements ;**

isabelle, angedu84, Phanie, Flo -X3, Minicracra49, clair91, SoSweetySoCrazy, Lele64500, fan-par-hassard21,  
Majoriie, Meli, Mayssa, Anonyme, CaroOThePriinCess, Love110, Adore Youu, Mathilde-blue, Samystere, Lilou,  
Marion, S., Liline78, Fleur50; Isasoleil,Secret , Aelita48, Dau-cullen, Aliecullen4Ever, Mel1307,  
Pupuce0078; The Girls Whou Knew Too Much, 35nanou, Vinie65; Adara, Acoco, Gaby29, Mel031; Calimero59, Habswifes,  
Nymphea51, Cleys'Bells, PatiewSnow, Suzan la fan, Veronika crépuscule, Tony-35;gistrel, bbpoule, Lady cuty, Ilonka;  
Sonou, Dawn266, d'eii, Gabriel Raven Malfoy, kikinette11, Lucie62170, lulu, X3-Twilight57-X3, Kinoum, Flo1359, Alice-57  
Ulkan, petitefilledusud, alicia, méline, armalys, kiara333, Rox-30, Bella'Stevart, Bellarde,love_series, Liloulette, Leausy,  
Misslili33, Aureliejeux81, tipiland, Maruchain8, Bichou85, Benassya, Marnchoups

Pour information, le chapitre 10 d'Amour Acheté est posté, beaucoup de monde semble l'avoir loupé...

**Mot de la bêta :**

"Hey les gens! Un nouveau chapitre avec pleins de choses dedans, normal vous me direz! XD Je me suis encore bien amusée à commenter cette suite! lol  
Je vous ennuie pas plus longtemps ^^  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture..."

* * *

Pov Edward.

Ca faisait déjà deux semaines que Bella était dans se fichu hôpital. J'avais cru mourir d'angoisse quand nous étions rentrés et qu'elle ne se trouvait nulle part dans l'appartement, avant de la retrouver évanouie près de la Volvo.

J'étais fou d'inquiétude. Je… s'il lui avait… je ne répondrai plus de rien. Je le tuerai de mes mains s'il le fallait. (N/B: Grrrr! un Edward remonté à bloc =D ça me plait!)

Ce salaud avait même laissé un mot à mon attention.

« Je peux toujours l'atteindre, même si tu joues les chiens de garde. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour moi» (N/B: *musique de sadique*)

Un jeu !

C'était un putain de jeu pour ce connard. Je frappai le mur en face de moi de colère. Jasper sursauta sur sa chaise. J'avais réussi à m'ouvrir la main, bizarrement ça ne me faisait même pas souffrir.

Mon père arriva à ce moment-là.

-Edward ! il soupira. Viens avec moi que je te soigne ça.

-Ca va papa. Articulai-je la mâchoire serrée.

-Non. Tu viens avec moi. Je ne te permettrais pas de voir Bella avec la main en sang. Tu vas l'effrayer.

Ses paroles rallumèrent un maigre espoir dans mon cœur. Deux semaines sans aucune visite.

15 jours d'enfer.

J'ai suivi mon père qui s'est dépêché de nettoyer ma main et de faire le bandage.

J'étais tellement impatient de pouvoir la prendre à nouveau dans les bras. (N/B: Ooooh c'est choupi tout plein ^^)

-Edward ? Le ton de mon père était soucieux.

-Papa ?

-Écoute, il faut quand même que je te prévienne. Bella est toujours en état de choc. Elle refuse de s'alimenter et on n'a dû la perfuser.

C'était douloureux, mais je me doutais que ça allait être le cas.

Il m'a ensuite conduit dans un dédale de couleur blanc jusqu'à une petite porte. Il l'a ouverte et mon cœur a fait des bons dans ma poitrine. (N/B: Dowing dowing! oui j'invente des onomatopées XD)

Ma Bella.

J'avais envie de hurler ma joie de la retrouver. Je me suis approché d'elle pour la serrer contre moi. (N/B: Awww! Il est vraiment chou cet Edward protecteur ^^)

Elle n'a pas réagi. Mon cœur s'est brisé.

-Bella ? S'il te plait, regarde moi. Je touchais son visage avec douceur. Les marques de strangulation sur son cou, me donnaient envie de tout casser. (N/B: Papa Cullen risquerait de pas être content!!)

J'ai relevé doucement son menton. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je savais qu'elle était forte au fond.

J'ignorais combien de temps nous étions restés à nous fixer, une minute, ou peut être plusieurs heures mais Bella a commencé à pleurer silencieusement.

Son rythme cardiaque s'est emballé et une des machines a émis des bips irréguliers.

Je l'ai laissée pleurer doucement. Je préférais que ça sorte même si je détestais la voir ainsi.

Je m'accrochais à elle comme elle à moi.

Quand Charlie et Emmett sont arrivés plus tard dans la soirée, elle s'était finalement rendormie.

-Ca va ? A demandé ce dernier les yeux rougis.

-Elle a pleuré, longtemps et elle s'est finalement endormie.

Ca les soulageait autant que moi. Je voulais sortir pour les laisser un peu seuls mais Emmett m'a retenu.

-Elle voudrait que tu restes. (N/B: Il est devin maintenant?! lol Em'? comment vont se passer mes exams?)

Je me suis donc installé sur un des fauteuils.

Elle s'est réveillée, deux fois, très désorientée. Charlie a même dû sortir. Emmett et moi nous sommes donc retrouvés seuls dans la chambre.

-Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû lui dire la vérité. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, je pensais vraiment être capable de la protéger. (N/B: En voilà une idée qu'elle aurait été bonne! XD)

-Je sais. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle souffre Emmett.

-Edward. Qu'Est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? (N/B: Comme tous les soirs Minus! conquérir le monde! MDR dsl)

-Je ne sais pas Emmett. Il faut lui dire la vérité mais Est-ce qu'elle est capable de la supporter, j'en sais rien.

-Il faudra y aller doucement. Lui faire les révélations petit à petit.

Je sursautais violemment. Alice se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte de la chambre. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas à me présenter ! Dit-elle à Emmett qui ouvrit grand des yeux stupéfaits. Vous pourriez sortir, j'aimerai parler à ma sœur.

Pov Alice.

Ils sortirent tous les deux sans un mot. Voir Bella ici c'était me voir moi il y a deux ans dans le même état. Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas violée. Je m'installais près d'elle.

Ma soeur.

Il m'a fallu 18 ans pour retrouver ma sœur et le jour où c'est le cas, je la mets en danger.

Je me suis penchée sur elle.

-Réveille toi Bella. Je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut que tu prennes le dessus sur la souffrance. Fais ça pour ton frère, ton père, moi et Edward.

Elle a ouvert les yeux un peu perdue.

-Bella. Tu sais qui je suis. S'il te plait, il faut que tu me le demandes, il faut que tu me parles. Ne te referme pas sur toi. S'il te plait.

Elle a ouvert la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Attends Bella. Je reviens.

Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain remplir un gobelet en plastique d'eau fraîche puis revins dans la chambre. Edward était près du lit.

-Bois ça Bella.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward l'air sombre. Il m'arracha le verre des mains.

-Bella ! Dit-il d'une voix coléreuse. (N/B: Repli stratégique!!! Je répète, repli stratégique! lol)

Il lui tendit le verre, qu'elle attrapa tremblante, elle avala difficilement la première gorgée puis la seconde, puis finit le verre.

Edward me fit signe d'aller en chercher un autre. Après s'être désaltérée, elle émit son premier son.

-Encore.

Sa voix était basse.

Je m'empressais d'y retourner. Mon cœur s'allégeait un peu.

Pov Bella

Voir Alice et Edward près de moi me faisait du bien. Mais je voulais voir aussi Rosalie, Emmett, Angéla et mon père surtout.

Ils semblaient tous avoir à nouveau disparus.

Je craignais les réponses à mes questions autant que je les espérais aussi.

Alice me parlait beaucoup d'elle et de son enfance. J'avais beaucoup de questions à lui poser. (N/B: Nous aussi!!!! ^^)

-Edward et toi êtes proches.

-Comme un frère et une sœur, oui. Répondit-elle.

-Ah!

J'étais venue à la conclusion idiote qu'Alice et moi pourrions avoir un lien de parenté. (N/B: pas si idiote que ça!!)

Mais le fait qu'elle soit la sœur d'Edward démentait l'idée.

-Carlisle et Esmé ont été de super parents, au début je voulais retrouver mes vrais parents, mais j'ai abandonné l'idée, ça ramène plus de problèmes que de solutions.

Je recrachais le verre d'eau que je venais d'avaler sous la surprise.

-Tu veux dire que tu… ?!

-Que j'ai été adoptée, oui.

-Oh. Soufflai-je.

Une centaine d'informations influaient dans mon cerveau. D'un coté, il y avait cette impression de la connaître et de l'autre j'étais incapable de croire que ceux que j'aimais, m'avaient menti depuis si longtemps.

« Ah oui. Pourtant ils te cachent bien quelque chose » me hurla ma conscience.

Je déglutis. Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure.

-Alice ?

-Oui Bella ?

-Est-ce que tu es ma sœur ?

Elle resta silencieuse un instant quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett et mon père. (N/B: Roooh mais c'est pas vrai ça! quand c'est pas Alice c'est les autres!)

Je fus soulagée de cette intrusion. La réponse me faisait peur. Parfois l'absence d'informations fait moins mal que ce que je vivais en ce moment.

-Comment tu te sens, Princesse ? Demanda Emmett affectueusement.

-Je… pense que ça va.

-Tant mieux. Je t'ai ramené des dragibus au nez et à la barbe de l'ignoble dragon qui te sert d'infirmière.

-Merci d'avoir bravé tous ces dangers juste pour moi.

-Oh mais de rien Ô votre Majesté, s'inclina-t-il en me faisant la révérence. (N/B: Mais mdr! tu l'as mis! t'as réussi! Congrats!!!! XD)

Retrouver un peu de complicité avec mon frère me faisait du bien. Je n'oubliais pas tout ce qui était arrivé, mais c'était celui qui m'avait pratiquement élevé.

Il était difficile de lui en vouloir.

Nous avons continué à parler de tout et surtout de rien en mangeant des bonbons.

Mon père était le seul qui paraissait soucieux et se tenait en retrait.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de pouvoir lui parler seule à seul.

-Papa. Est-ce que tu peux m'accompagner un peu dans le couloir?

Ma question lâcha un petit froid. Emmett fronça les sourcils se retournant vers mon père. Alice retint son souffle.

-Tu dois rester aux repos Bella, ordre du médecin. Je vais me chercher à boire. Dit-il avant de sortir.

La porte se referma.

-Bella ! Souffla Emmett.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La colère bouillonnait depuis trop longtemps.

-SORTEZ ! Hurlai-je. DEGAGEZ MAINTENANT ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOS SECRETS ET DE VOTRE CONNERIE ! FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX ! DEHORS ! SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS ME CONTENTER DE VOS SILENCES, VOUS VOUS PLANTEZ. J'AI FAILLI MOURIR, PUTAIN! (N/B: Bella se rebelle, et a bien retrouvé sa voix, y a pas de doutes! lol)

-B…. ! tenta Alice

-NON ! TOI TU N'ES PAS MIEUX QU'EUX. SORTEZ OU J'APPELLE L'INFIRMIÈRE !

Ils me lancèrent tous les deux un regard peiné mais sortirent de la pièce. Je ne voulais voir personne.

J'avais trop de questions.

Mon cœur se serra.

Je rêvais de retrouver la douceur des bras d'Edward. C'était idiot parce que lui aussi me cachait des choses.

Je soupirais.

J'avais besoin de dormir pour calmer la migraine qui commençait à se manifester.

Quand je me suis réveillée, Edward était là assis sur la chaise à mes cotés.

-VA T'EN ! Maugréais-je. Pas d'humeur à le supporter

-La sieste ne t'a pas rendu plus agréable à ce que je vois.

-Je veux être seule. Grondais-je.

-Et bien ignore moi dans ce cas. Répliqua-t-il en souriant. (N/B: Il a réponse à tout bella, cherche pas! lol)

-Sors !

-Non !

-Je te déteste ! Crachais-je. (N/B: On y croit! *sifflote* si t'en veux pas donne le nous! héhé *se frotte les mains*)

-L'amour est si proche de la haine. Chantonna-t-il.

Je me retournais vers lui, ouvrant de grand yeux étonnés, mais il était déjà retourné à la lecture de son livre.

Je replongeais dans le lit, plongeant la tête sous la couette sifflant d'exaspération.

J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher du lit et d'un geste sec il m'arracha la couette.

-Je dois aller faire une petite course. Alice arrive. Elle va rester avec toi. Pas la peine d'essayer de la jeter dehors, parce que je lui ai dis de rester.

Il planta son regard dans le mien.

Je déglutis difficilement. Comment résister à son regard. (N/B: On peut pas, on se contente de baver c'est tout! *s'essuie le bord des lèvres* mdr)

-Soit sage. Dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Alice est revenue. Elle était accrochée à son portable et moi je boudais. C'était définitivement puéril mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher.

Au bout d'une heure, elle s'est excusée en disant qu'elle devait passer un coup de fil urgent. Elle est sortie en trombe.

Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un toqua.

Je lui criais d'entrer. Un jeune homme brun passa la porte. Il portait un costume de livreur et avait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains...

-Isabella Swan ? Demanda-t-il. (N/B: Acceptes-tu de m'épouser? ah non c'est vrai je me suis plantée d'histoire! XD)

-oui ?

-C'est pour vous.

Il déposa le bouquet sur la table de chevet et sortit. C'était surprenant qu'il ne me fasse rien signer.

Il n'y avait pas de carte avec.

Edward revint à peine dix minutes plus tard.

-Alice n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non. Elle est partie il y a un moment déjà. Il attrapa son téléphone le visage fermé. A la première sonnerie, il décrocha.

-Je t'avais dit…. Seule ? Jasper ? Non, il était avec moi.

Son regard se posa alors sur le bouquet de fleurs et il lâcha son téléphone.

-Bella ? Quelqu'un est venu ?

-Oui, un livreur. Il m'a demandé si j'étais bien Bella Swan et m'a laissé ça.

Edward pâlit subitement. J'étais effrayée maintenant moi aussi.

-Bella. Tu es inscrite à l'hôpital sous un faux nom. Murmura-t-il. (N/B: Ah bah bravo! en même temps, si personne la prévient aussi, elle peut pas deviner!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Remerciements ;**

Kikicelte, mamzelle-Nami, Matmaxcullen, tommy; anna-cool, MilieJade, erika shoval, Adara, Fleur50, Aelita, obscure,  
Kiara333, suzan la fan, claire91, Toru, sarinette60, Phanie, SoSweetySoCrazy, kikinette11,lele54500, tipiland, CaRoOthePriicess,  
Stetiphany, Aliecullen4Ever, pupuce008, Adore Youu, Marjoriie, Minicracra49, lilou, Liline78, Benassya, Samystere, Famouse Marion,  
Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, Dawn266, fan-par-hassard21, bellarde, vinir65, Alicia, Méli, Isabelle, Marion, Patou,  
Nymphéa51, indosyl, angedu85, vavounette, lili36, chouchoumag, 35nanou, calimero59, lucie62170, Minomina, Louise Malone,  
Marnchoups, Ilonka, Habswifes, Veronika crepuscule, Bichou85, leausy; Grazy.

Coucou à tous, nouveau chapitre.

Je voulais juste vous parler de la fanfiction d'une personne que j'aime beaucoup.

" Mes amies, mes amours, mes emmerdes !" de Bella'S Stewart

Voilà bonne lecture.

Pour répondre à de nombres questions sur le sujet. Non, je n'ai pas changer d'idée sur la direction de ma fanfiction. Vous comprendrez tous d'ici une bonne vingtaine de chapitre.

* * *

Pov Bella

Edward est devenu encore plus paranoïaque qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il s'est vivement pris la tête avec Alice à son retour qui était très pâle. Emmett et Jasper sont arrivés peu de temps après.

Tout le monde m'a laissée dans le flou le plus complet, ce qui me rendait folle. Je pleurais beaucoup. Carlisle est arrivé peu de temps après. Il a mis quelque chose dans la perfusion qui m'a envoyée directement au pays des rêves.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je n'étais plus à l'hôpital, l'endroit m'était totalement inconnu.

J'ai hurlé, complètement paniquée. La porte s'est ouverte avec fracas sur Emmett suivi d'Alice et ses parents.

Je me suis jetée dans l'étreinte de mon frère.

-Bella ? Comment te sens-tu ? A demandé Carlisle en entrant suivi d'Esmé.

-Comment je me sens ? Ai-je hoqueté.

Je résistais difficilement à l'envie de leur refaire le portrait. (N/B: Ah non pas touche aux belles gueules!!!)

-Comment vous vous sentiriez vous si toute votre famille vous avez menti et caché des choses depuis toujours. Vous seriez comment si quelqu'un avait essayé de vous étrangler dans un parking. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je ressens alors qu'un malade semble me traque dehors?

Ma voix était calme, tranchante et froide. Je n'étais pas en colère, c'était bien plus fort que cela.

Je me suis dégagée des bras d'Emmett, leur montrant la porte. Ils n'ont pas cherché à comprendre, ils sont sortis.

La porte s'est refermée derrière eux et je me suis précipitée vers la fenêtre.

Aucune chance. (N/B: Des envies de kamikazes? lol)

Nous étions au second étage et j'avais déjà échappé à la mort une première fois, ce n'était pas pour la retenter.

Je dus me résigner à juste m'effondrer sur le lit. Je crois que je me suis rendormie parce que lorsque j'ai repris conscience, Edward dormait à mes côtés me tenant dans son étreinte avec force.

J'avais envie de faire pipi. (N/B: Foutu appel de la nature! -_-')

Je tentais de me défaire de ses bras mais c'était impossible, si je voulais me soulager, j'allais devoir le réveiller.

Je le secouais légèrement. Ses yeux ensommeillés s'ouvrirent.

-Bella ?

-Lâche moi. Tout de suite. Pleurnichai-je.

Surpris, il desserra son étreinte. Je me relevai du lit, il m'attrapa par le bras.

-Bella, qu'est qu'il se passe ?

-Je veux juste faire pipi, s'il te plait, laisse moi juste.

Il se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de bain avant de me laisser y aller tranquillement.

Ma vessie était douloureuse. Je passais devant le miroir regardant les bleus laissés sur mon cou.

Je n'avais pas réalisé jusque là ce qu'il s'était passé, y repenser faisait trop mal.

Il y avait du fond de teint, certainement de marque, qui traînait avec d'autres produits de beauté. Je me suis jetée dessus pour en mettre sur les traces de mon agression; je voulais qu'elles disparaissent. (N/B: Merci Alice! loooool)

Edward est entré dans la salle de bain au bout de quelques minutes, soucieux.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je ne veux plus les voir.

C'était la seule chose à dire, je voulais que ces horreurs disparaissent, peut être espérais-je que tout s'arrange aussi facilement que de cacher sous une tonne de maquillage les traces sur ma peau.

Il s'est assis sur le sol froid, attendant que je finisse. Le résultat n'était pas parfait mais atténuait suffisamment les marques.

Edward s'est relevé sans un mot. Nous nous sommes recouchés dans le lit. Je me suis fondue dans ses bras cherchant son odeur, m'accrochant à lui. (N/B: Moi aussi veux son odeur *noeils du chat potté*)

Le matin s'est levé sans que je réussisse à fermer les yeux.

J'en avais marre de me sentir enfermée. Ils étaient tous en bas, réunis dans la cuisine à discuter.

Je me suis approchée doucement. Des bribes de conversations me sont parvenues.

Je reconnaissais la voix de mon père, d'une femme inconnue et du père d'Edward.

Ils se disputaient.

-Je croyais qu'il ne devait jamais les retrouver. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on les à séparer à la naissance, Agnès.

-J'ignore comment il a fait Carlisle. Murmura la femme.

-L'important maintenant, grogna Emmett silencieux jusqu'ici, c'est de faire en sorte qu'il ne l'approche plus.

-Pourquoi pas juste lui dire la vérité ? Demanda Alice.

-Bien sûr. Et on va lui dire quoi? Bella, il faut que tu saches qu'on t'a retiré à ta vraie famille parce que…

Je reculais sous le choc rencontrant un vase posé près du canapé. L'objet se fracassa contre le sol, attirant l'attention vers moi. (N/B: Si certaines veulent lyncher l'auteure, elles ont carte blanche!!)

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers moi. Je déglutis. Emmett avait toujours la bouche ouverte.

Ca aurait pu être marrant d'en d'autres circonstances.

Emmett reprit contenance en essayant de s'approcher de moi. Je reculais de plus en plus.

-Bella. S'il te plait. Me supplia-t-il.

Je le foudroyais du regard.

Je devais partir rapidement. Mes yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Je courus jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse, l'ouvrant à la volée. Je courais vite.

Je voulais mettre le plus de distance possible entre la douleur et moi.

Je les entendais crier mon nom alors que je m'enfonçais dans la forêt environnante. (N/B: Et pas un seul n'est capable de la rattraper? O_o Emmett réveille toi!)

Pov Edward

Alice est venue me réveiller. Putain ! J'étais censé veiller sur Bella, et elle s'était échappée.

J'étais fou de rage.

J'avais réellement envie de tout casser. En plus elle avait entendu des choses que jamais elle n'aurait dû savoir de cette façon.

Nous étions tous partis à sa recherche, mais les heures défilaient de plus en plus sans traces de Bella.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber.

Je priais un dieu qui n'existait pas de réaliser un miracle. Il le fallait. (N/B: Dieu de la poisse ou encore celui de la maladresse! XD)

Pov Bella

Je me suis enfoncée toujours plus loin, jusqu'à être totalement épuisée par ma course. Il commençait à faire froid et mon pyjama bleu n'était pas fait pour les nuits à l'extérieur.

J'étais très fatiguée. La pluie a commencé à tomber. Je me suis collée contre un arbre pour m'abriter.

Quand je me suis réveillée, il faisait jour. J'étais frigorifiée. Incapable de bouger tellement j'avais froid.

J'étais une véritable idiote.

Je voulais retrouver Edward, Alice et les autres.

M'excuser auprès d'Emmett.

J'étais même prête à devenir une poupée obéissante si j'arrivais à me sortir de ce pétrin.

Tous mes muscles étaient douloureux.

Une voix est sortie du bois en face de moi.

C'était le même homme qui m'avait accostée sur le parking. Et son odeur me rappelait celle qu'il portait ce jour-là.

-Isabella.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Ma voix tremblait beaucoup.

-Personne ne t'a rien dit alors ? Même pas ton cher Edward ? Ou bien la petite Alice. Ta grande sœur adorée ne t'a pas raconté son histoire ?

Son rire me donnait la chair de poule. (N/B: On l'aurait eu pour moins! :s)

Il s'est approché de moi et j'ai trouvé la force de hurler. Une autre silhouette est arrivée à ce moment-là.

-On décolle. A dit la voix féminine.

L'autre l'a suivi à contre cœur. J'étais soulagée. Deux, trois minutes plus tard, j'ai vu au loin des lampes de poche.

Pov Emmett

J'étais fou.

Complétement.

Je tournais en rond comme un malade attendant que mon père, Carlisle et l'équipe de recherches retrouvent Bella.

Ils m'avaient interdit de les accompagner. Alors je tournais en rond dans la villa.

Alice et Edward étaient assis sur le canapé, silencieux. Le téléphone a retenti. Je voulais me jeter dessus mais la mère d'Edward avait été plus rapide.

-Carlisle. Oui… Ouf… Je vais leur dire. D'accord.

Elle raccrocha, j'étais pendu à ses lèvres comme un désespéré.

-Ils ont trouvé Bella. Elle va bien. Ton père va juste lui faire passer quelques examens à l'hôpital et ils reviendront ici.

Une énorme vague de soulagement me traversa.

Le père d'Edward rentra deux bonnes heures plus tard, tenant Bella à bout de bras, pelotonnée contre son torse.

Je récupérais le corps de ma sœur emmitouflé dans la couverture chaude.

Si Bella n'était pas ma sœur de sang, elle avait toujours été dans mon cœur.

Je me souviens du jour où mon père est arrivé portant ce minuscule bébé aux grands yeux chocolat dans ses bras.

**Flash Back**

-Emmett ?

Je me précipitais dans le salon. Sue, une amie de mon père qui m'avait gardé ce matin-là, sur mes talons.

Il entra portant dans le creux de ses bras, un petit tas de chiffons.

Il se pencha vers moi.

-Dis bonjour à ta petite sœur Emmett.

-Je suis grand frère alors ? Demandais-je ahuri devant sa petite frimousse. Super! Je vais pouvoir taper tous les garçons quand elle sera plus grande. (N/B: Il perd pas le nord notre Emmett! XD)

Mon père éclata de rire.

-On a encore un peu le temps. Viens mon fils. Allons donner son biberon à Isabella.

**Fin du Flashback**

Je raffermis ma prise sur son corps.

-Emmett, monte la dans la salle de bain, un bain lui fera du bien. Décréta Esmé.

Je dus me résoudre à laisser Alice et Esmé s'occuper d'elle.

C'était dur, je me suis tenu tranquille. Bella est redescendue une bonne demi-heure après avec Alice.

Elle s'est jetée sur moi. (N/B: Qui veut un Emmy Bear? *lève les 2 mains*)

Ca faisait du bien de la retrouver.

-Je suis désolée Emmett. Je… suis… désolée.

-Chut ma bella, c'est oublié. Tu es ma petite sœur et je t'aime.

Ca me donnait envie de pleurer, ce que remarqua ce traître de Jasper qui le fit remarquer.

-Arrête Bella, sinon ce gros nounours va se mettre à chialer comme une fille.

-Pas du tout, j'avais juste une poussière. Grognais je. (N/B: MDR! On y croit Em' on y croit!!!)

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Il est temps que tout le monde aille se coucher, ordonna finalement Carlisle. Demain sera une longue journée.

Edward attrapa la main de ma Bella. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour ce qu'il avait vécu.

Pour la force de son caractère.

Edward était une personne bien. Une personne faite pour Bella.

J'échangeais un regard rapide avec Alice qui semblait avoir les mêmes pensées que moi. (N/B: Et que nous! ^^)

Il fallait être aveugle pour pas voir qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre.

La petite naine, comme j'aimais l'appeler, s'approcha en sautillant vers moi.

-Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi, petit ours mal léché ?!

-Si tu penses que ma sœur et ton frère feraient un beau couple, oui.

-Mon frère et ma sœur. Rectifia-t-elle.

-Ca parait tout de suite plus bizarre quand tu le dis comme ça. Grimaçais je.

-Arrête de faire ton prude Emmett.

Elle frappa dans ses mains puis partis rejoindre Jasper. C'est deux là s'entendaient un peu trop bien.

Je soupirais et les rejoignais enfin. Demain, Rosalie serait de retour, ça allait être dur.

Pov Edward

Bella dormait près de moi.

C'était agréable.

Ma bella.

J'avais cru mourir d'angoisse de la voir disparaître ainsi.

Maintenant qu'elle était là.

Jamais je ne la laisserai plus partir. (N/B: Trop chou 3)

Je moulais mon corps contre le sien.

J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire. Mais il y avait tellement d'épreuves à traverser encore.

Je me penchais capturant les lèvres de ma belle endormie.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, captant mon regard. Je me perdais dans ses yeux chocolat, alors que notre baiser se faisait plus pressant. (N/B: *va chercher des fourches et des torches, et en distribue à toutes les lectrices qui en veulent* Niark niark! REVOLUTION...)


	9. Chapter 9

Remerciements à mes lectrices (et lecteurs) adoré(e)s:

Vampirelle-love, vavounette, tommy, schaeffer, hatsuline, phanie, Mary, CaRoOThePriinCess, Midsum, mimicracra49;  
kikiceltes, lele64500; Emma des Iles 974, Alice-57, ghoul, marion, banassya; acoco; Adore Youu, indosyl, aliecullen4ever,  
Kinoum, Riotousse, Sandrine, fan par hassard21, lilou, delphine94, grazie, marjoriie, SoSweetySocrazy, aelita48;  
Samystére, Dawn266, chouchoumang, bib08, liline78, nymphéa51, Alicia, bea, calimero59, louise malone, erika shoval,  
Ilonka, bibounette01, coeur2crystal, isasoleil, isabelle. Sarinette60, PtiteKmye, 35nanou, leausy, Audrey.D; nouvellesromans,  
kikinette11, habswifes, Fleur50, Meli, Vinie65, veronika crepuscule, pupuce0078, bella'Stewart Bichou85, marnchoup

L'auteur n'a aucune communication à faire pour ce chapitre parce qu'elle a dû partir se planquer. (N/B: Oui cours! Très vite et très loin surtout! Vilaine auteure sadique, vilaine!)

**Note de la bêta:**

Et en plus ça la fait rire! Vous imaginez! Je lui passe des savons en live et elle glousse! Mais dans quel monde vit-on! -_-'  
Et en plus, elle joue au tyran...

**_PS: Louise, je la tiens et tu lui fais bouffer sa fin! Deal?_**

* * *

Nos lèvres étaient soudées l'une à l'autre, nos langues se cherchaient, impérieuses quand un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter tous les deux. (N/B: Je te hais -_-' et les lectrices aussi, je suis sûre!)

Ma mère se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je ne vous dérange pas plus. Je suis juste venue apporter quelque chose à grignoter pour Bella.

Elle déposa le plateau sur le petit bureau de la chambre et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Je me relevais un peu honteux d'avoir profiter de la situation. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à me contrôler.

J'attrapais le plateau et le ramenais dans le lit.

-Tu devrais manger un peu.

-Je n'ai pas très faim Edward. Soupira-t-elle.

-Fais-moi plaisir Bella. Mange un peu au moins.

Elle s'exécuta à mon grand soulagement, finissant même l'assiette avec appétit. (N/B: Good Girl! lol)

Nous nous recouchâmes dans le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Il était un peu plus de neuf heures quand je me réveillais. Bella dormait toujours, je m'extirpais du lit en prenant garde ne pas la déranger dans son sommeil.

Je descendis silencieusement. Emmett était debout et faisait les cent pas dans le salon.

-Ca va ? Demandais-je.

-Je suis inquiet. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que Rosalie voit Bella maintenant.

J'acquisçai alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur mon père et elle. (N/B: Elle, elle a un nom! XD)

-Mince. Il était trop tard maintenant. Un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage et je sus que Bella s'était réveillée.

Elle descendit les escaliers d'un air somnolent se figeant en apercevant Rose.

Elle s'avança pour la saluer mais l'air mauvais de la blonde sembla la dissuader un peu.

Elle traversa la pièce ouvrant les bras pour un câlin amical quand Rosalie la gifla. Le bruit fut sec et assourdissant.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. Grogna cette dernière, menaçante. (N/B: Je sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ca mais ce que je vais dire va sortir tout seul: quelle connasse!)

-Mais… Sanglota Bella.

Emmett attrapa Rosalie par le bras en grognant, alors que Bella se jetait dans les miens.

Mon père prit alors la parole et ordonna sèchement.

-Emmett conduit Rosalie dans la cuisine qu'elle se calme. Edward montez en haut, Alice vous attend. Nous partons dans une heure.

Je hochais la tête traînant Bella à l'étage.

Pov Bella

Mon cœur était brisé en tellement de morceaux que j'étais sûre et certaine que rien n'arriverait à le réparer.

Je savais que l'amour pouvait tuer, mais la souffrance de la trahison aussi.

Parce ce que c'était ça que je ressentais. Rosalie m'avait repoussée et giflée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Je me sentais totalement vide.

Alice nous attendait, soucieuse. Elle poussa un cri de colère quand elle vit mon visage.

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Bella ? Demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

-Rose m'a giflée. Répondis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Viens avec moi.

Elle m'entraîna dans sa chambre qu'elle referma au nez d'Edward. Je l'entendis jurer puis s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Je m'assis sur le lit les yeux détaillant le sol de la chambre. Alice s'assit à côté de moi et me tendit une photo.

-J'ai récupéré ça dans notre dossier d'adoption. Ca c'est toi et ça c'est moi.

Je regardais la photo, interloquée.

-Alors tu es vraiment ma…

-Sœur jumelle, oui. (N/B: Chères lectrices voici la réponse à l'une de vos nombreuses questions! mdr)

-Les Cullen t'ont adoptée ?

-oui ! Je suis désolée qu'on ne t'ait rien dit Bella, mais ton frère craignait de te perdre si tu l'apprenais trop rapidement. Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup.

J'avais la profonde envie de la prendre dans les bras, mais je n'osais pas. C'est elle qui me serra tout contre elle alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward.

-On y va Bella. Dit-il.

-Je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester avec ma sœur. M'exclamais-je. (N/B: Cute!)

-Ce n'est pas possible Bella. Allez, viens s'il te plait.

-Non. J'ai été séparée d'Alice durant toute ma vie. Je refuse de la perdre maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée.

-Bella. Ce n'est pas si simple. Alice doit rester ici et…

-Et moi quoi ? Je dois me cacher du cinglé qui en a après moi. QUAND VAS-TU TE DÉCIDER A ME DIRE LA VÉRITÉ PUTAIN DE MERDE ! JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL SE TRAME DANS CETTE BARAQUE ET JE REFUSE DE PARTIR TANT QUE VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAS DIT LA VÉRITÉ ! (N/B: Ca a le mérite d'être clair!)

Je hurlais à m'en casser les cordes vocales, mais il fallait absolument que ça sorte sinon j'allais exploser. Je traversais la pièce, m'enfermant dans la salle de bain en faisant claquer la porte.

Pov Edward

La porte claqua. Je m'approchai de celle-ci pour tenter de convaincre Bella d'en sortir.

-Laisse-la se calmer Edward. Soupira Alice.

Je hochais la tête. Préférant laisser ma sœur gérer ça. Je descendis dans le salon.

Emmett était assis sur le canapé, Rosalie blottie contre son torse les yeux fermés.

-Ca va là-haut ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-C'est pas top. Alice s'en occupe et ici ? Demandais-je.

-Elle a pleuré pendant un long moment, elle voulait demander pardon à Bella, mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le faire tout de suite, finalement elle s'est endormie. Et ma sœur ? (N/B: Rosalie! La prochaine fois réfléchis avant d'agir!)

-Elle a hurlé, pleuré et elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain. J'espère qu'Alice va réussir à la sortir de là.

Il fallut plus d'une heure à ma sœur pour la convaincre de sortir. Finalement, j'avais pu embrasser ma famille alors que Bella avait ignoré la sienne, remerciant mes parents et Alice, avant de monter dans la Volvo sans un mot.

-Tu aurais pu dire au-revoir à ton frère. La sermonnais-je sur le trajet.

-Ce n'est même pas mon vrai frère et puis mêle-toi de tes affaires. Me rempara-t-elle. (N/B: Ca chie des bulles!)

Je soupirais.

Nous arrivons devant notre immeuble. Je sortis le premier. Bella le fit aussi le visage tendu.

-Ca va aller ? Demandais-je.

Elle me foudroya du regard. Elle était blanche comme un linge mais terriblement têtue.

Nous montâmes à l'étage en silence. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que Bella disparut dans la chambre.

Un coup retentit à la porte.

J'ouvris, méfiant pour faire face à Jasper.

-Salut. Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je, inquiet en l'apercevant.

-Ca va ne t'inquiète pas. Alice était juste inquiète, elle m'a demandé de passer. Où est Bella ?

-Dans sa chambre. Entre donc.

Je refermais la porte à clé derrière lui, avant de me diriger vers la chambre. J'ouvrais légèrement la porte. Bella était allongée en boule sur son lit en train de pleurer.

Il valait mieux que je la laisse se calmer pour le moment.

Jasper se proposa de nous préparer quelque chose et de surveiller Bella, le temps que je prenne une bonne douche relaxante.

J'enlevais mes vêtements rapidement, profitant du jet d'eau chaude sur mes muscles. (N/B: Grrrr! pardon lol)

Une fois lavé, je sortis et enroulai une serviette de bain autour de mes hanches.

J'avais oublié de me prendre des vêtements de rechange, trop pressé d'aller me détendre. Je sortis de la pièce. Jasper était devant la télé.

-Ca y est ! Enfin là ! J'ai cru que tu voulais te noyer sous cette douche, rigola-t-il.

Je regardais la montre. J'avais passé plus de 45 minutes sous l'eau, perdu dans mes pensées.

-Désolé. J'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-C'est rien mec, j'ai cru comprendre que tu en avais besoin. Je t'ai préparé une assiette dans le micro-onde.

Je la récupérai et la réchauffai, avant de m'installer à côté de Jasper.

-Bella a mangé ?

-Hum. Non j'y suis allé pour lui dire mais elle m'a jeté une pantoufle à la tête en me hurlant de lui foutre la paix. (N/B: Je visualise un Jasper complètement ahuri de s'être pris une pantoufle dans la tête! MDR)

-Je vais y aller dans ce cas.

Je me levai, ouvris la porte. Bella me tournait le dos. Aucun doute elle m'avait entendu mais m'ignorais.

Je grimpai sur le lit avec une idée en tête. Ca marchait toujours avec Alice, donc ça devrait aussi avoir un grand succès sur sa jumelle.

Mes mains commencèrent à la chatouiller. Elle émit un léger rire en tentant de se soustraire à mes mains, mais je redoublai ma torture alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

-Arrête… hurla-t-elle.

-Arrêter quoi ? Demandais-je, innocent alors que ses rires redoublèrent.

-Edward, les chatouilles. Dit-elle, se tortillant encore plus.

-Tu n'as pas dit s'il te plait. La taquinais-je.

-S'il... te... plait. Supplia-t-elle, à bout de souffle. (N/B: J'aime cette scène! ^^)

Je m'arrêtais et l'aidais à se relever. Elle avait les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille.

« Exactement comme si vous aviez fait l'amour ensemble » me cria ma conscience. (N/B: Gentille conscience! lol)

Je repoussais l'idée rapidement.

-Viens, on va manger. Lui dis-je.

-Je n'ai pas faim. Rétorqua-t-elle, boudeuse.

On dirait que Bella était plus têtue encore qu'Alice. Sauf que je l'étais tout autant qu'elle.

Je l'attrapai par la main en douceur pour ne pas lui faire de mal, passant derrière elle pour la soulever.

-Edward. Lâche-moi tout de suite !

-Non ! Répondis-je fermement.

Je la portai jusqu'au canapé avant de l'y installer. Jasper était assis sur le fauteuil et nous regardait, amusé.

-Tu as deux possibilités. Soit tu acceptes de manger toute seule, soit Jasper et moi allons devoir t'y aider.

Elle ouvrit la bouche complètement choquée. Je ricanais intérieurement alors qu'elle s'emparait du plateau.

Edward 1 / Bella 0.

Elle grignota un peu. Je préférais ne pas trop insister pour le moment. Je lui donnai ses médicaments.

Ils devaient être puissants parce qu'elle somnola vite, la tête posée sur mes cuisses. Je dus suivre rapidement, parce que lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, nous étions toujours au même endroit. Jasper avait dû prendre des couvertures avant de s'endormir lui-même.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprit qu'il était plus de 6h00 du matin.

Je m'étirais en faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller. Jazz dut m'entendre parce qu'il ouvrit les yeux aussi.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il. Tu dois être engourdi, rigola-t-il.

-Non, ça va, elle est plutôt légère. Par contre, tu peux la mettre au lit, j'aimerai pouvoir me lever.

Jasper se mit sur ses pieds avant de soulever Bella dans ses bras et de l'emmener.

Je retrouvai ma chambre et mis de nouveaux vêtements avant d'aller faire le petit-déjeuner.

-Vous allez retourner quand en cours ? Non parce que vous en avez loupé beaucoup Edward.

-Je sais. Peut être cette après-midi si Bella se sent bien.

Nous continuâmes à manger en silence. J'espérais secrètement attendre encore quelques jours avant de retourner à l'université.

Pov Bella

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, Edward avait dû m'y coucher une fois endormie. Je détestais ces médicaments qui me faisaient immédiatement dormir.

Je me levai doucement pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Le Dr Cullen avait eu la gentillesse de m'enlever mon plâtre pour une atèle lorsque que j'étais à l'hôpital avec eux.

C'était bien mieux pour pouvoir me doucher ou m'habiller.

Je me lavai retrouvant la douce odeur de mon shampoing à la fraise. Une fois sortie, j'observai les marques de strangulations sur ma peau.

Les souvenirs de cette nuit me frappèrent avec autant d'horreur que le moment où j'avais senti ses mains sur mon cou.

Je hoquetai, tremblante, glissant sur le sol froid de la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ainsi parce que quand Edward est apparu, il a poussé un cri avant d'attraper une serviette de bain.

Il m'a enroulée dans une grande serviette de bain m'entourant de ses bras puissants.

-Bella ? Ca va ? Tu es blessée ?

-Non je… désolée. Je… j'ai vu les marques et j'ai pensé à…

Il me serra encore plus contre lui.

-Ca va c'est fini maintenant. Viens.

Il m'a conduite dans la chambre et m'a aidée à mettre des vêtements propres. J'étais légèrement déconnectée de la réalité.

Une fois habillée, nous nous installâmes avec deux énormes pots de glace devant la télévision.

La sonnette a retenti. Edward s'est alors levé et a ouvert la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là. A-t-il grogné.

Je relevai la tête pour voir Alec devant la porte. (N/: Niark! niark!)

-Je voudrais parler à Bella. Dit-il en regardant Edward dans les yeux.

Je me levai du canapé pour les rejoindre. Il sembla soulagé de me voir.

-Salut Bella. Est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il.

-D'accord. Dis-je sans regarder Edward.

Il gronda doucement. Je l'embrassa sur la joue pour le rassurer.

-On peut aller se promener ? Demanda Alec.

-Restez dans l'immeuble et ne la laisse pas toute seule. A-t-il ordonné, en donnant son accord d'un hochement de tête.

Je m'éloignai avec Alec.

-Je voulais m'excuser Bella de t'avoir ignoré mais ton frère est plutôt persuasif quand il veut quelque chose. Et puis j'ai appris pour… je suis désolé. Est-ce que tu vas mieux?

-Je… oui… merci.

-Bella. Je… il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Je sais que tu ne me vois que comme un ami mais je suis… La première fois que je t'ai vue à la bibliothèque je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi.

J'ouvrais la bouche un peu choquée.

Alec dut se méprendre sur mon air, car il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres alors que je le repoussai vivement. (N/B: Un prétendant de plus un! -_-')

-Je suis désolée Alec mais je ne ressens pas ce genre de choses pour toi. Je suis désolée.

-Je comprends ! Amis ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-D'accord. On devrait rentrer maintenant. Edward va s'inquiéter sinon.

Nous marchions en silence sur le retour quand des bruits de bagarre nous parvînmes.

Je pâlis immédiatement, courant vers la porte quand un bras me plaqua contre le mur, une main sur ma bouche.

C'était Jasper.

Il m'entraîna à l'écart, suivi d'Alec qui tremblait comme une feuille derrière nous.

Je tentais de me soustraire, mais il me maintenait fermement. Le bruit se calma.

-Reste ici. A-t-il grogné, avant de se tourner vers Alec. Toi aussi, je reviens.

Il est parti, je l'ai immédiatement suivi. Alec a bien tenté de me retenir mais c'était trop tard.

J'entrai dans l'appartement poussant un cri de désespoir.

-Merde. Souffla Jasper. (N/B: Le mot est faible!)

Edward était allongé sur le sol du salon baignant dans son sang. (N/B: Sus à l'auteure sadique! Mais pourquoi est-elle aussi méchante? Parce queeeee!)

* * *

Suite à des reviews qui disant mon histoire lassante, parce que l'intrigue n'avançait pas, et que Bella aurait du être hystérique à ce stade de la fanfiction, j'aimerai rappeler deux ou trois choses.

1) Bella est sous le choc de son agression et des sentiments plus que confus qu'elle à pour Edward, sans parler de l'attitude de Rosalie

2) Elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle a était adopter, même si elle s'en doutait ça fait un choc et elle craint autant qu'elle désire avoir des réponses à ses questions.

3) Bella est plutot du genre à se refermer sur elle même. Et plus elle crains de se mettre ses proches à dos à trop vouloir en savoir. Je vous rappelle qu'ils ont tendance à se volatiliser et à revenir vachement changer.

J'espère que c'est élément de réponse vous aiderons.


	10. Chapter 10

Remerciements à mes lectrices (et lecteurs) adoré(e)s:

Olivernica cullen Masen, tommy, marion, Phanie, email ann, Samystere sarinette60, slakware, Famous Marion, Shalemma, Ludivine28, Ulkan13, Grazie, Jlukes, Lily7807, Vinie65, SalomeRose, Erika Shoval, Veronila crépuscule,

Patoun, SoSweetySoCrazy, Chouchoumag, Alicia, Marnchoups, marmours21; Ilonka, lele64500, mel, Habswifes, Rebecca, Octo, bichou85, Flo1359, Midsum, Pupuce78 CaRoOThePriinCess , Fanny, Adore You, Ptitesfrimousses, Tipiland, aliecullen4ever; liliputienne31, aulandra17, Meli, So-Amel, Kinoum, Nymphea, Marjoriie, sarahvatty, Lilou, alita48, fan-par-hasard21; acoco, clochette13, Nelly, Calimero59, debsiedebsa,

L'auteur n'a aucune communication à faire pour ce chapitre parce qu'elle a dû partir se planquer, encore.

* * *

Edward était allongé sur le sol du salon baignant dans son sang.

Le reste fut confus pour moi, je me souvenais des pompiers et de mon frère. Je ne voulais pas lâcher Edward. J'avais peur qu'il s'en aille. Emmett m'a prise dans ses bras.

Je pleurais beaucoup, mes yeux étaient des fontaines intarissables.

Mes membres tremblaient si fort qu'il fallut que mon frère me porte.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital et je bouillonnai de colère. C'était de leur faute si Edward était là.

S'il…

Penser qu'il puisse mourir m'était insupportable. Emmett et Jasper tentaient de me calmer.

Rosalie était là, elle aussi, dans un coin en compagnie d'Alice qui pleurait dans les bras de son père.

Je hurlais contre eux. Je voulais voir Edward. Maintenant.

Rien ne comptait plus à ce moment-là. Il fallait que je le vois. C'était urgent.

Je tournais en rond dans ce couloir, j'étouffais complètement. Mon propre corps était une prison.

Je sentais le regard de tout le monde planté sur moi et ça me rendait hystérique.

Les heures passaient si doucement que quand le médecin vint à nous j'eus l'impression qu'une éternité s'était déroulée.

Je n'ai saisi qu'un mot du long charabia médical.

« Coma. »

J'avalais rapidement ma salive, mes yeux se remplirent une nouvelle fois d'eau salée.

Derrière moi, Rosalie lâcha un commentaire si destructeur que j'eus l'impression qu'elle m'arrachait le cœur.

-Encore une vie que Bella a réussie à détruire. (N/B: Ouch, sympa!)

Tout le monde râla contre elle. Emmett et Alice l'engueulèrent, Jasper la foudroya du regard, les parents d'Edward ne dirent rien mais j'entendis leurs soupirs.

L'information fit son bout de chemin. Sans prévenir, je m'enfuis jusqu'aux toilettes. Alice et Jasper m'y suivirent immédiatement.

Je connaissais bien cet hôpital pour y avoir été hospitalisée une fois. Les toilettes comportaient deux portes. Je me dépêchais de sortir par l'autre courant à en perdre haleine jusqu'au parking. (N/B: Pas sûre que ce soit une good idea!)

Il pleuvait.

Les larmes du ciel se mélangeaient aux miennes.

Je n'avais nulle part où aller et personne vers qui me tourner. Je réfléchissais.

Et n'eus aucun choix. Tremblante, je décrochai mon téléphone, cadeau d'Edward, et composai le numéro.

-S'il te plait. Viens me chercher et ne dis rien à personne.

Quand Alec arriva une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, je m'étais éloignée de l'hôpital.

Ils devaient me chercher.

-Bella ! Mon dieu mais tu es trempée. Monte vite, avant que tu n'attrapes froid.

Une immense limousine se tenait devant moi, un autre jour cela aurait pu me surprendre mais là, j'étais juste perdue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella, bon sang.

-J'ai tué Edward. Soufflai-je.

Il me dévisagea, complètement ahuri.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises Bella, j'étais avec toi, ça ne devait être qu'un voleur qui… Edward a dû le surprendre. (N/B: Un voleur... mmh mmh!)

-Non Alec. Je suis dangereuse, il y un fou qui veut me tuer et il s'en prend à tous ceux que je côtoie.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me jette dehors. J'aurais compris, s'il l'avait fait. Mais il me prit simplement dans ses bras, m'offrant une couverture et un câlin.

Je lui déballai alors tout. Enfin le peu d'informations que j'avais.

Il ne dit rien, attentif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Je haussais les épaules. Je n'en avais aucune idée, ma seule obsession maintenant était la vérité. Il fallait que je sache ce que tout le monde me cachait avec autant d'obstination. (N/B: Et nous donc! ^^)

-Je ne veux pas te créer de problèmes, Alec. Ni mettre en danger ta famille. Prête-moi juste des vêtements et je partirai.

Mon ton était calme et je tentais de me montrer courageuse.

Je ne pouvais plus me reposer que sur moi maintenant.

Un sourire s'étira sur sa bouche.

-Crois-moi ma famille n'a pas besoin de toi pour être en danger, mon père a son propre lot d'ennemis. Bella, je t'aime beaucoup, et je veux t'aider. S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance.

Il me tendit la main et je la serrai.

La voiture conduisit alors rapidement, les vitres noires m'empêchaient de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Nous nous arrêtâmes et Alec baissa la fenêtre grâce aux boutons électriques. Il passa son doigt sur une machine à empruntes digitales et un immense portail s'ouvrit.

Des centaines de questions me brûlaient les lèvres mais je ne préférais rien dire.

Nous nous arrêtâmes enfin devant un immense château incroyablement beau. Alec m'aida à descendre de la voiture. J'ouvris grand les yeux et la bouche.

Une femme en noir se tenait avec un parapluie à l'entrée.

-Bonjour Mr Volturi, Mademoiselle. Salua-t-elle.

-Mon père est-il là, Anne ? (N/B: *sifflote*)

-Oui dans son bureau, monsieur.

-Pouvez-vous vous occuper de mon amie. Elle aurait besoin d'un bon bain et de vêtements secs.

-Bien monsieur.

Alec me quitta alors que celle qui semblait être la gouvernante me demanda de la suivre dans d'immenses couloirs plein d'œuvres d'art qui devaient coûter certainement une fortune.

Elle m'emmena jusqu'à une jolie chambre aux tons "pêche".

-Je vais vous ramener des vêtements secs mademoiselle, la salle de bain est à votre droite. Veuillez attendre ici, sinon vous allez vous perdre. La demeure de Mr Volturi est extrêmement grande.

Je hochais la tête et obéis.

L'eau chaude sur ma peau glacée me faisait un bien fou mais ça me faisait aussi penser à Edward. (N/B: Elle l'a abandonné quand même! :s)

Mon ventre me faisait mal à imaginer que tout ça était de mon entière faute.

Je m'extirpais à regret du jet, enfilant un peignoir blanc avant d'aller jusqu'à la chambre.

La gouvernante avait posé des vêtements de filles plutôt simples. Un pantalon en toile noir, un chemisier, des sous-vêtements et de petites ballerines blanches.

-Merci madame. Dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit pour me laisser m'habiller. Je m'assis sur le lit.

Ce fut la voix d'Alec qui me sortit de ma trompeur. Je m'étais endormie en l'attendant.

Une homme que je connaissais de vue pour être le doyen de mon université se tenait près de lui.

Il était brun, cheveux mi-long en costume et cravate.

-Bella, je te présente mon père, Aro. Papa voilà mon amie, Isabella Swan.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Swan. Mon fils m'a déjà tout expliqué. Vous vivez une situation que je ne souhaite à personne. Sachez que ma maison vous est ouverte et que je serais heureux de vous aider dans vos recherches.

C'était inespéré.

Je me demandais ce qu'Alec avait pu dire à son père. Lui avait-il tout raconté. Je remerciais Mr Volturi qui, après m'avoir fait son plus beau sourire quitta la chambre.

J'attaquais immédiatement son fils.

-Que lui as-tu dit ? Hurlai-je.

-Du calme Bella. Je lui ai juste dit que tu venais d'apprendre que tu étais une jeune fille adoptée et que tout le monde, même ton fiancé refusaient que tu fasses des recherches sur tes parents biologiques, tu as donc décidé de les quitter un temps. (N/B: Pas mal, pas mal!)

J'étais soulagée et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Mr Volturi acceptait.

-Mon père et ses frères ont connu les familles d'acceuil et la séparation. Il ne souhaite ça à personne.

Ca expliquait des choses. J'étais tout de même mal à l'aise de les mettre en danger de la sorte.

Alec se proposa alors de me faire visiter l'imposante maison des Volturi.

-Mon père était un puissant financier avant de devenir doyen. C'est grâce à ses relations de travail qu'il a eu cette sorte de retraite, si je puis dire. Mais il a encore de nombreux ennemis alors il ne plaisante pas sur la sécurité. Evite de sortir de ta chambre sans être accompagnée, ce sont des rustres.

Effectivement, la maison était plus gardée encore que la maison blanche. (N/B: A tester! XD)

Ca me rassurait et me terrifiait en même temps.

Drôle de sentiment. Je laissais mon esprit divaguer tranquillement. Le dîner arriva. J'étais considérée comme l'invitée de la famille et c'est là que je fis connaissance de Jane, la sœur d'Alec et de Sulpicia, l'épouse du maître de maison.

Elle était plutôt gentille. Très belle aussi. On pouvait d'un regard savoir qu'elle n'appartenait pas au même monde que moi.

-Aro m'a dit que vous étiez à la recherche de votre famille biologique ? Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

-Oui, madame.

-Savez-vous comment vous allez vous y prendre ?

-Je… pas encore. Je n'ai aucune connaissance dans ce genre de chose.

-Nous pourrions demandé à John d'aider Bella, Maman. Proposa Jane.

-C'est une excellente idée. Je lui dirais de venir demain. Il vous sera d'une grande d'aide.

Je me retournais vers Alec qui m'expliqua.

-C'est le détective privé qu'emploie ma famille de temps en temps, c'est quelqu'un de très compétent.

Je les remercie chaleureusement. Alec me raccompagna avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre.

Je m'inquiétais pour Edward. Je me demandais si les Volturi accepteraient de me renseigner sur son état de santé.

Tourmentée par mes questions, je réussis finalement à m'endormir, terrassée par la fatigue.

Au petit matin, c'est Anne, la gouvernante qui me tira du lit en emmenant le petit déjeuner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jane vint m'amener des vêtements plus ou moins à ma taille, bien que légèrement différents de ce que je portais d'habitude.

C'était un ensemble tailleur bleu foncé avec des chaussures à hauts talons. Elle m'aida à me coiffer en me faisant un chignon.

J'avais l'impression de lui ressembler, en fait. Son tailleur beige avait la même coupe que le mien. (N/B: Bella en clone de Jane! mdr)

-Tu viens Bella, John ne va pas tarder.

Elle me traîna dans les couloirs du manoir, jusqu'à une bibliothèque avec une grande table de travail.

Alec et son père nous attendaient en costume.

-Tu es magnifique Bella. Dit Alec avec un sourire.

-Merci. Dis-je en rougissant.

-Très raffinée. Ajouta le père.

Alec tira une chaise et je m'assis dessus. Il sourit et se mit à côté de moi.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains. Il fallait que je sache.

-Mr Volturi ?

-Oui Isabella ?

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, il fallait que je sache.

-J'ai… Edward est à l'hôpital et…

-Ah oui. Alec m'en a parlé. Le pauvre c'est terrible cet accident. Il est tout à fait normal que vous vouliez savoir.

Il fit signe à un majordome d'aller chercher un téléphone et me le tendit.

-Pouvez-vous… je ne me sens pas capable de…

-Bien sûr mademoiselle.

Il prit le combiné. Mon rythme cardiaque s'intensifia encore.

Mr Volturi discuta un moment avec une infirmière, sa mine était grave.

Ma bouche devint pâteuse, et mon ventre se tordit dans tous les sens.

-Edward Cullen vient d'être déclaré décédé. Dit-il. (N/B: *regarde à droite et à gauche* *tape l'auteure avec le téléphone* Vilaine auteure sadique!)

* * *

Alors mort ? Ou bien seulement caché par les Cullen ?

Les réponses arrivent. John et les Volturi vont aider Bella à découvrir les secrets de son passé.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Nouveau chapitre de Colocation Améliorée. Je suis en retard sur mes publications, je sais !

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mise en alertes, favories et ceux qui ont mis des reviews evidemments. Bon maintenant; je file parce que j'ai un chapitre de Rencontre footballistique à pondre et un autre de rien qu'à moi.

Bisous,

Al'

* * *

Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression que le ciel venait de vous tomber sur la tête mais que vous n'arriviez pas à réagir.

L'annonce de la mort d'Edward avait créé un moi un gouffre si profond que j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans ses ténèbres.

J'étais une funambule amatrice accrochée à un fil de pêche juste au-dessus et je menaçais de m'écraser à chaque seconde.

Mon ventre se tordait de douleur, j'avais chaud et puis très froid. Je sentais mes larmes couler sur mes joues sans me rendre compte que je pleurais.

Malgré toute cette douleur, je ne croyais pas à sa mort. Une partie de moi refusait obstinément cette idée.

Alec s'approcha de moi, certainement pour me consoler, mais je le repoussai vivement. Parce que ce n'était pas la tristesse qui prédominait.

C'était la colère.

Sourde et destructrice.

Je voulais me venger, je voulais que la personne qui faisant tellement de mal à ma famille, souffre autant que moi à cet instant.

-Tu devrais la reconduire à sa chambre, Alec. Dit gentiment Monsieur Volturi.

-Non ! Criai-je. Je veux qu'il me ramène chez moi.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Isabella, tu es en sécurité ici. Dit le doyen de l'université.

Je me mordis la lèvre avec violence.

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Hurlai-je. Je veux m'en aller.

-Ca n'est pas possible, Bella.

Deux énormes gardes de l'entrée firent leur apparition dans la pièce.

-Raccompagnez mademoiselle Swan à sa chambre, s'il vous plait. Demanda-t-il calmement.

L'un deux, un grand noir m'attrapa par le bras et me poussa dans les couloirs. Alec suivit le mouvement.

-Bella, je sais que tu es en colère mais je te promets que ce n'était pas prémédité.

-Je te hais Alec, c'est de ta faute si Edward est mort, j'aurais été avec lui sinon. Je te déteste, disparais.

Mes paroles semblèrent le toucher douloureusement parce qu'il s'inclina et déguerpis.

Les deux hommes me conduisirent dans des couloirs que je ne connaissais pas, et qui étaient à l'exact opposé de ceux de ma chambre.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demandai-je.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, nous marchâmes encore un moment jusqu'à une petite porte au fond d'un couloir long et sombre.

-Je reste ici et je vous couvre, fais attention à elle Laurent.

-Merci Demetri.

-On y va Isabella. Il faut que vous ayez confiance en nous, on va vous sortir de là.

Je me reculai. Il plaisantait.

Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance dans les hommes de main de ce sale traitre.

-Bella, s'il vous plait, nous sommes de votre côté, suivez-moi.

-Non ! Crachai-je.

-Demetri ? Dit doucement le noir

L'autre m'attrapa par le bras et colla quelque chose contre ma bouche. C'était un produit très fort qui sentait mauvais.

Je me sentis engourdie. Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et mes yeux se fermèrent malgré mes efforts.

Quand je me réveillai, j'avais une envie pressante de vomir tripes et boyaux. Je me sentais nauséeuse et terrifiée.

Une main glacée se posa sur mon front. Je n'arrivai pas à ouvrir les yeux tellement j'étais fatiguée.

J'entendis une voix douce demander.

-Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

-On va tout faire pour. Répondit un homme.

Je gémis lamentablement, appelant en pleurant Edward. Je le voulais près de moi, me blottir dans ses bras, je voulais sentir son souffle chaud sur moi et ses bras musclés me serrer contre lui.

Les jours sont passés. Je pouvais voir le soleil se lever et se coucher, mais j'étais toujours incapable de réagir.

Je voulais mourir.

Et puis un matin, j'allai un peu mieux, je me sentis moins confuse. Laurent se mit à côté de moi et posa sa main sur mon front.

-Ta fièvre est tombée. Comment te sens-tu ?

- …

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Devant mon refus, il partit tout simplement.

J'observai la chambre où je me trouvais et je fus surprise par la beauté et la richesse des lieux.

Ca ressemblait aux appartements d'une princesse. Les meubles étaient blancs et dorés, il y a avait une armoire, une petite table de travail, un canapé, une coiffeuse magnifique ornée de petites fleurs et une petite bibliothèque.

Laurent revint alors que je finissais l'inventaire de l'endroit, avec un petit déjeuner digne d'un palace.

-Vous devriez manger, ça vous redonnera des forces.

Je devais admettre qu'il avait raison et que pour un kidnappeur, il traitait vraiment bien ses otages.

D'ailleurs, j'avais du mal à me sentir mal en sa présence. C'était comme si je le connaissais sans savoir où je l'avais vu.

Je dévorai, sous son regard plus qu'amusé, les petits pains au chocolat et un énorme jus d'orange.

-Je suis heureux de constater que vous avez de l'appétit, mademoiselle.

-Heu… merci, dis-je confuse.

-Mais de rien, mademoiselle.

Je venais de rougir comme une idiote. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Finis-je par demander.

-Je suis Laurent ! Répondit-il simplement.

Super nouvelle mais ça ne répondait pas vraiment à ma question.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez… kidnappée ? Demandai-je.

-Sauver serait plus exact. Répondit-il.

-D'accord, si vous voulez, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est mon travail.

J'étais hyper confuse. Son travail ? Il y avait de quoi vous donner un mal de crâne de tous les diables.

Et justement, c'est ce qui se passa.

Mon cerveau criait grâce.

Je grimaçai de douleur. Laurent me tendit alors un verre et un médicament. Je le regardai, méfiance.

-C'est seulement un médicament contre le mal de tête, se moqua-t-il.

-Vous m'avez déjà droguée une fois. Fis-je remarquer.

-Oui, encore désolé pour ça mais il aurait été bête qu'Aro s'en aperçoive avant qu'on ait disparu. Les Volturi sont des gens dangereux. Bon, je vais vous laisser vous reposer ensuite, j'aurais quelque chose à vous montrer. Reposez-vous bien, mademoiselle.

Il partit alors, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Dormir ? Il plaisantait ? Je sortis du lit doucement. On m'avait enfilé une espèce de robe de chambre blanche hideuse.

Pieds nus, je me dirigeai vers la porte, silencieusement. Le couloir était désert et je m'y faufilai, sans bruit.

C'était plein de magnifiques tableaux, autant anciens que très contemporains qui s'étalaient sur les murs couleur crème. Beaucoup de portes étaient verrouillées sauf une, imposante, qui donnait sur un bureau bibliothèque où le portrait immense d'une femme magnifique s'y trouvait.

Je déglutis difficilement en le voyant, mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et mes yeux me piquèrent.

Une impression de déjà vu me serra le cœur.

-Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup vous savez Isabella. Quand je vous regarde, j'ai l'impression de la voir au même âge.

Je sursautai, surprise, me retournant vers la porte. Laurent se trouvait dans l'encadrement, il ne semblait pas vraiment fâché, plutôt perdu dans de vieux souvenirs qu'il raconta avec émotion.

-Elisabeth était une femme magnifique, et je croyais qu'aucune autre personne ne pouvait l'égaler, mais vous êtes encore plus belle qu'elle.

-Je ne comprends pas. Avouai-je.

-C'est le portrait Elisabeth Dwyer, votre… mère. Finit-il

Abasourdie, je regardai le portrait. Je découvris les traits de celle qui m'avait donné la vie, pour la première fois.

Laurent avait raison, elle était belle. Même magnifique. Mais il était clair que je ne l'égalais pas.

-J'aimerais bien savoir enfin, ce que tout le monde me cache avec autant de volonté. Je suis fatiguée des secrets. Lui dis-je, un peu exaspérée.

-Je comprends, mais toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, mademoiselle Isabella, certaines vont certainement vous faire plus de mal qu'autre chose, en avez-vous conscience ?

-J'ai déjà un ami qui est mort à cause de ses maudits secrets, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

-Je comprends. Peut-être pourrais-je commencer par vous dire qui vous êtes?

Je hochai la tête, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. J'allais avoir des réponses. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir mettre des pièces dans ce grand puzzle qu'était mon passé.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes la fille d'Elisabeth, elle-même la fille de Charles Dwyer. Nous sommes ici dans le château qui est la résidence de votre famille depuis de nombreuses générations. Et je suis Laurent, c'est moi que votre grand père a chargé de vous protéger jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en âge de tout savoir sur votre famille, mais les récents événements m'ont obligé à me faire connaître plus tôt que prévu. Votre sœur Alice connaît aussi mon existence.

-Vous savez qui essaye de s'en prendre à moi ? Demandai-je

Deux sentiments prédominaient à l'intérieur de moi, la peur de la vérité. Parce que j'étais terrifiée d'apprendre ce que ma famille avait pu faire pour que je me retrouve avec un psychopathe aux trousses et la joie de savoir enfin qui j'étais.

-Seulement des doutes mademoiselle pour le moment, aucune preuve. Je suis désolé.

-Et mon père ? Demandai-je.

-Son identité a été tenue secrète par votre grand-père et votre mère. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que vous avez un frère aîné qui a disparu, il y a plusieurs années.

Il se tut alors que j'encaissais difficilement. Je me tins au bureau, la tête me tournait.

-Mademoiselle ? Dit-il, inquiet.

-Bella ! S'il vous plait.

Il eut un petit sourire.

-Bella. Il faudrait peut-être vous remettre au lit, vous devez vous reposer.

-Est-ce que je peux téléphoner à mes proches d'abord ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je vais vous ramener un téléphone portable jetable. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

-J'aimerais savoir si Edward est… !

-Bien sûr, je vais tacher de me renseigner.

Il me raccompagna dans mon espèce de chambre. J'étais un peu moins mal. Juste perdue dans mes pensées.

La vérité était douloureuse c'était vrai. Mon esprit inventait sans cesse des raisons à tout ça, mais la réponse n'était jamais satisfaisante, et de nouvelles questions se profilaient.

Quand Laurent fut de retour, j'en posais quelques unes.

-Comment avez-vous su que j'étais chez les Volturi ? Demandai-je.

-Quelqu'un qui est de notre côté nous a prévenus et aidés pour monter l'opération de secours. Et puis, Mr Volturi devrait faire attention aux personnes avec qui il travaille, ils ne lui sont pas tous aussi fidèles qu'il ne le pense.

-Mais je croyais que les Volturi étaient mauvais ?

-Même dans un arbre de pommes pourries, certaines peuvent être bonnes. Philosopha-t-il. Voilà votre téléphone, soyez brève et ne dites rien sur ce que je vous ai appris; Aro doit faire surveiller vos amis et votre famille.

Je hochai la tête et composai le numéro de mon frère, tremblante. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie, j'étais heureuse de l'entendre.

-Bella ! Mon dieu, tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! Où es-tu ?

-Je vais bien Emmett, je suis en sécurité !

-Bella, il faut que tu reviennes tout de suite.

-Non Emmett, je ne peux pas, j'ai appris des choses ! Écoute, fais-moi confiance.

- Bella, je te l'interdis ! Hurla-t-il dans le téléphone. C'est dangereux !

Je serrai les dents, de quel droit m'interdisait-il d'en savoir plus sur ma famille, des larmes de colère coulèrent sur mes joues.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire ! Comment oses-tu ? Je te déteste Emmett !

Je raccrochai, envoyant valser le portable dans la chambre et m'endormis sur le lit, terrassée.

Quand je me réveillai, il faisait nuit noire. Et je commençai sérieusement à avoir faim. Je décidai de partir à la recherche de quelque chose à manger.

Les couloirs étaient moins flippants le jour que la nuit. La lune éclairait faiblement de ses rayons pour que je puisse voir où j'allais.

Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour trouver ce que je cherchais. C'était une cuisine immense et moderne. Je fouillai à l'intérieur de l'immense frigidaire et sortis un pot de glace.

Je m'installai à la table doucement quand un homme aux cheveux bruns, plutôt longs et aux yeux bleus entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Isabella.

Il s'installa à côté de moi, tranquillement, se prenant un bol et un peu de glace.

-Je suis très heureux de te voir sur pieds, dit-il calmement. Laurent a raison, tu ressembles énormément à ta maman. Dydyme va être très heureuse de te voir, depuis le temps qu'elle attend de rencontrer sa nièce.

-Sa nièce ? Demandai-je.

Mon cerveau allait exploser si ça continuait, j'étais mal à l'aise, confuse, et d'autres sentiments que j'avais du mal à reconnaître moi-même me traversèrent.

-Oui ! Oh excuse-moi ma chère mais je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Marcus Volturi, et je suis ton oncle.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai prenant un peu de plus de glace. Je n'avais peut-être plus autant envie de savoir après tout.


	12. Chapter 12

(Entre sur la pointe des pieds par la petite porte)

Salut ! Avant de me jeter des tomates, et de crier parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup poster ses derniers temps, sacher que j'ai un peu de mal à trouver l'envie c'est dernier temps, mais je peux vite la retrouver grace à vos formidables reviews.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, il est loin d'être simple, donc soyez attentif, je vous aime !

Al'

* * *

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai prenant un peu plus de glace. Je n'avais peut-être plus autant envie de savoir après tout.

Nous finîmes notre glace tranquillement en silence. Ma bouche brûlait de question, mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir encaisser les réponses.

-Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. Déclara-t-il après un très long moment sur un ton un peu moqueur.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer un peu en colère quand il éclata de rire.

-Si physiquement tu es tout ta mère, tu as l'air d'avoir le caractère de ton père.

Je ravalais mes mots sous le choc, il connaissait mon père aussi, les réponses étaient là à porter de main.

-Vous le connaissiez ?

-Oh oui, même très bien, c'était une bonne personne, extrêmement bien, je regrette qu'il ne soit plus parmi nous.

Dur.

Difficile.

Douloureux.

C'était ce que je ressentais à ces mots, même si je ne l'avais pas connu, il avait quand même été mon père.

-J'aimerais en savoir plus. J'ai l'impression que ma vie est un immense puzzle, et que chaque fois que je trouve une pièce, une autre me manque pour avancer.

Il sourit à ma comparaison et sembla hésiter.

-Je …

-Vous aussi vous pensez que je suis un bébé qui n'a rien besoin de savoir. M'emportais-je.

-Non, Isabella, pas du tout. Au contraire. Je cherche juste par où commencer. Déjà que t'a dit Laurent au sujet de ta mère ?

-Qu'elle s'appelait Elisabeth, elle-même la fille de Charles Dwyer, qu'il connaît ma sœur Alice et que j'ai un frère qui a disparut, c'est tout.

-Ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai, enfin ce qu'il sait. Ta mère Elisabeth était comme je suppose qu'on n'arrête pas de te le répéter une jeune femme magnifique et de très bonne famille. Son père Charles était dans les affaires, bien que ce fut un homme charmant, il ne faisait pas toujours dans le légal. Peut importe, ta famille était très riche et beaucoup de jeunes hommes de noble naissance lui avaient demandé sa main mais elle les refusa tous. Un jour, elle décida de partir quelques temps à l'université parce qu'elle souhaitait être professeur.

-Comme moi. Soufflais-je ébahie.

-Oui, ton grand-père était mécontent, il aurait préféré que sa fille se marie et fonde rapidement une famille, il a donc décidé de lui couper ses rentrées d'argent. Mais ta mère était quelqu'un de très têtue et quand elle s'est retrouvée sans un sou, elle s'est simplement mise à travailler. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de la grimace de Charles quand il a su que son Elisabeth servait ces riches clients dans un petit bar dans la ville.

Marcus éclata d'un rire franc. J'imaginais bien la grimace offusquée de mon grand-père et j'avais envie de rire moi aussi. Quand il parvint finalement à se calmer, il continua.

-Évidemment, il lui a fait parvenir de l'argent craignant que ça ne s'ébruite mais elle le lui a retourné aussitôt. Elle voulait vivre sa vie et elle était déjà très décidée à l'époque. C'est à l'université qu'elle a connu ton père.

Il s'arrêta et m'étudia un moment silencieux, un peu perdu aussi. Etait-ce douloureux pour lui aussi ?

-Ton père s'appelait Alexandre, il était dans la même classe, très vite ils sont tombés très amoureux et il lui a demandé sa main. Ta mère a refusé, car même avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait ne supportait pas l'idée de se marier, ils ont alors décidé de quelques choses de fou à l'époque.

-Ah oui ?

J'étais captivé par le récit, d'après les dires de mon oncle, je ressemblais beaucoup à ma mère, c'était agréable de pouvoir se rattacher un peu à la personne qui vous à mise au monde.

-Comme ta mère refusait le mariage et que ton grand-père aurait eu une crise cardiaque s'il avait su que son unique fille vivait avec son petit ami, elle l'a simplement présenté à ton grand-père comme son colocataire. Évidemment ça n'a pas duré et quand ta mère est tombée enceinte, il a bien fallu se décider à faire les choses bien pour éviter un scandale.

Il fit une pause, un instant perdu dans ses pensées profondes.

-Ta mère a alors rencontré pour la première fois la famille de son époux.

Il soupira.

-Bella, tu es sûre de vouloir connaître cette partie là de l'histoire ?

Je hochais la tête.

Mon ventre était tordu par l'appréhension mais il fallait que je me libère de ces secrets sinon ils allaient me rendre malade.

-La famille de ton père, la mienne aussi …

-Volturi ! Je hoquetais. « Mon père était de la même famille qu'Aro et Alec !

- A vrai dire ma chérie. Aro est ton grand-père et Alec n'est pas son fils, seulement son neveu. Marcus, le frère d'Aro est en prison et donc Alec dépend de son oncle.

-Mais j'y étais, il l'appelle papa et …

-Je suppose que c'est sur les ordres d'Aro ou peut-être ignore t'il simplement la vérité. Mon frère a une fâcheuse tendance à s'approprier les enfants mâles de la famille.

J'avais mal à la tête (Nda: Ce n'est pas la seule) mais doucement tout ce mettait en place.

-C'est Aro qui a … ?

-Doucement Bella, laisse-moi te raconter, s'il te plait !

Il posa sa main délicatement sur mon épaule dans un geste rassurant, je le remerciais d'un sourire timide.

-Ton frère est né et bien vite, il a été clair qu'Aro le voulait, ça terrifiait ta mère et ça engendrait de terribles disputes, parce que ton père ne voyait pas que le sien était complètement fou. Ta mère a essayé de faire disparaître Jason à deux reprises sans succès. La vie est vite devenue un enfer pour elle. Elle voulait demander le divorce mais ton père refusait, il l'aimait vraiment tu sais.

« Jason mon frère »

Je jouais sans m'en rendre compte avec ma cuillère attendant nerveusement la suite.

-Ta mère est tombée enceinte de ta sœur et de toi, à ce moment là, elle craignait que vous soyez des garçons, alors elle est partie avec ton frère avec la complicité de votre grand-père maternel. Mais cette nuit là, quelqu'un a enlevé ton frère dans la nuit. La police a interrogé Aro mais ils n'ont rien découvert. Elisabeth a convaincu ton père de la culpabilité du sien et il est allé le voir.

-Aro a tué mon père ? Son propre fils ?

J'étais terrifiée par la monstruosité de cet homme, je le détestais, je voulais qu'il disparaisse.

-Officiellement ton père est mort dans un accident de la route en revenant de chez Aro. Bien sûr, de lourds soupçons pèsent sur lui. Ton grand-père maternel a alors envoyé Elisabeth, chez un ami à lui, un flic, Charlie Swan. Votre mère a accouché là-bas en faisant promettre à votre père adoptif de trouver de bonnes familles pour ses filles. Elle est partie et deux semaines plus tard, elle et votre grand-père étaient retrouvés morts dans leur maison de vacances, la police a vite classé l'affaire en vol qui a mal tourné.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues, mais je me sentais plus légère. Une partie du voile c'était levé sur mon passé, bien sûr, il restait une grosse part de mystère, mais je savais que Marcus ne dirait plus rien, lui aussi pleurait silencieusement.

-Tu devrais retourner te mettre au lit ma petite Bella. Je sais de source sûre que ma femme a prévu demain de te traîner faire du shopping.

Je hochais la tête, et me levais, je m'avançais jusqu'à la porte et m'arrêtais.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Ne te fais aucun soucis, Laurent a déjà tout prévu et ton grand-père ne tentera rien en pleine journée dans un centre commercial bondé.

J'acquiesçais et me rendit dans ma chambre.

Je me jetais sur le lit, je rêvais des bras d'Edward tout autour de moi. Il me manquait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à sa mort. Aro était un vil menteur, il était vivant, et il allait me retrouver.

J'avais foi en lui et dans les sentiments que je ressentais. Devant la tempête qu'était mon existence, il était mon ancre.

Je repensais à mon père et à ma mère qui s'aimaient malgré tous les obstacles, et aussi aux sacrifices de celle qui m'avait mise au monde, celui de nous laisser pour nous protéger.

Ma mère était un être d'un grand courage et je voulais absolument l'être aussi.

Ca passait par le fait d'arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Laurent et Marcus avaient raison, je descendais d'une famille de haut rang. Il fallait que je me comporte bien.

Je séchais mes larmes d'un geste rageur.

Savoir.

Voir.

Je me relevais et marchais jusqu'à la chambre de Laurent, plus tôt dans l'après midi, il me l'avait montrée.

Je toquais timidement et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Mademoiselle Dwyer.

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger si tard, j'espère ne pas vous avoir réveillé ?

-Non, pas du tout, il y a un souci.

-Aucun, mais je voudrais, je veux que vous me retrouviez Edward et que vous me le rameniez … s'il vous plait.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Madame, désire que je monte une expédition tout de suite ou je peux attendre le lever du soleil.

Je rougis ! Ce foutait t-il de moi ?

En relevant le regard vers lui, je pus constater qu'il était très sérieux.

-Humm, ça ira demain, je crois.

Il rigola puis me raccompagna. Je vous promets que nous allons tout faire pour récupérer Mr Cullen, mademoiselle.

Satisfaite, je le quittais en direction de la bibliothèque, des centaines de livres parlaient de notre famille et de celle des Volturi. Je voulais faire honneur à mes racines.

C'était dans mon sang.

Mon devoir.

Je levais souvent les yeux vers le portrait de ma mère.

-Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois fière de moi, maman.

Et je m'imaginais qu'elle l'était, je cherchais des photos de mon père.

« Alexandre Aro Volturi »

J'avais peu hérité de lui physiquement sauf la tâche de naissance, la sienne s'étalait visible sur son cou.

-Papa !

-Maman !

Je replongeais alors dans mon livre et dû finir par m'endormir épuisée.

Au petit matin, les rayons du soleil m'éblouirent, je m'étais finalement endormie sur un gros livre d'histoire.

Une main délicate se posa sur mes cheveux et les caressa avec douceur, j'ouvris immédiatement les yeux et la lumière m'agressa.

-Edward ? Gémis-je.

-Désolée ma nièce chérie, mais Laurent n'est pas encore de retour.

J'ouvris les yeux sur une femme blonde aux yeux bleus océan, très belle.

-Je suis Dydime, l'épouse de Marcus.

-Humm bonjour …

-Appelle-moi Dydime ou Tante Dydime, si tu veux mon ange. C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ta mère. Magnifique.

Elle m'embarqua de force jusqu'à la chambre et sortie de mon placard une sorte de tailleur chocolat avec de hauts talons.

-Tante Dydime, des talons ? J'ai un équilibre plus que précaire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça se porte comme des chaussons.

Elle me poussa dans la salle de bain, après une douche rapide, j'enfilais un peignoir de soie.

-Bella, je te présente ta maquilleuse, ton esthéticienne et ta coiffeuse personnelle, tu verras mon ange, il n'y a rien de mieux que le chouchoutage à domicile.

Elle ria et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire pareil.

Le pire était qu'elle avait raison, je me trouvais belle dans le miroir.

Une nouvelle Bella.

Il ne me manquait qu'une chose.

Le porte s'ouvrit alors sur Laurent et une voix s'éleva à son tour.

-Tu es juste merveilleuse comme ça ma Bella.

Je me retournais et plongeais mon regard dans deux prunelles vertes incandescentes.

-Edward.

Je me jetais dans ses bras.

Réalisant soudain.

-Tu … Edward … un fauteuil ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, c'est juste que marcher m'est douloureux pour le moment.

-EDWARD !

Je lâchais définitivement tout, il était là. Je réalisais enfin la force des sentiments que j'avais pour lui.

-Edward, je t'aime !

* * *

*La colocation si chez nous elle subit une hausse depuis seulement une vingtaine année, les américains par contre l'utilisent depuis fort longtemps.


End file.
